Professor Potter
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Starts with a visit from Teddy but takes Harry on a different course for his life. AU sort of - I'm being very, very optimistic about Draco's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, I already told you why." Ginny said as she walked down the stairs.

Harry sighed, he really didn't understand Ginny's need to torment her brothers, "You know they are going to kill me when they find out I'm the boyfriend you've been hiding."

Ginny laughed, "No they won't, they know I'm the one hiding it. Besides Bill told Charlie yesterday he doesn't understand why we aren't together. They think you're blind to me, that you think of me as a sister."

Harry chuckled and leaned to Ginny's ear, "I'd never snog someone I thought of like a sister, just ask Hermione."

Ginny was still smiling when they reached the kitchen, "Mum is Teddy here yet?"

Molly looked up, "Not yet but they should be here any minute. Eat your breakfast. Are Ron and Hermione still sleeping then?"

Harry and Ginny both said they were even though they both knew the couple was in Ron's room snogging. Ginny decided to make sure they knew they had been covered so that they could return the favor sometime. The two sat down to eat and just as they were finishing the fireplace flared and Andromeda Tonks stepped out holding Teddy. Harry jumped up and took Teddy so she could sit and relax.

He looked down at the baby just as his eyes were opening. Harry grinned at Teddy and said, "Good morning Teddy Bear." Teddy yawned and stretched, after a few minutes he started to focus in on Harry. He grinned back at Harry and started waving his arms and gurgling. That lasted only a few minutes, and as soon as he started to fuss Harry took the bottle from Andromeda and sat to feed Teddy.

"Ginny dear would you go wake Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked, "Tell them their breakfast is on the table and if they hurry Teddy won't eat it all."

When she returned Harry had just winded Teddy and was giving him the second half of the bottle, "Harry one of these days you'll make a good father. You've got this baby stuff down."

Harry looked up, "Thanks Ginny but I think you're overestimating my abilities. I can last about thirty minutes then he's bored of me and I'm lost."

Ginny laughed, "Mrs. Tonks, can we take Teddy out to the garden for a bit of sunshine? We'll keep the gnomes away."

"That's fine," Andromeda said, "but it can only be for fifteen minutes. I don't want him to get too much sun. He's fair and I don't want any chance of him getting a burn."

After Teddy finished breakfast Harry handed him to Ginny and they went to the garden. Harry conjured a blanket and held Teddy while Ginny got comfortable. He handed Teddy back and then sat beside her. He was leaning on one hand and a finger of the other was in Teddy's tight grasp. The arm he was leaning on was stretched out behind Ginny so the effect was that he was wrapped half way around her.

As they sat on the blanket Molly was looking out the window. Once they were settled she chuckled Teddy had changed his hair to black and was cooing at Harry. Andromeda came over to see what was funny and she gasp, "They look just like Lily and James playing with Harry as a baby."

Molly asked, "Did you know them well?"

Andromeda shook her head, "Not really but they came over with Sirius a few times to visit. When Sirius was arrested I went to Dumbledore trying to tell him that there was a mistake Sirius couldn't have turned them over. When he wouldn't be swayed, I tried to get him to leave Harry with us, but he had other ideas."

Molly smiled, "I can just see Dora as a big sister, she would have loved it."

"She would have." Andromeda smiled sadly, "She told me when she first met Harry it was like meeting her little brother. She always got so angry at his relatives. She'd come back after they picked him up swearing and throwing things. "

The two women turned from the window as Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen for breakfast. Ron said, "Oh good you didn't let Teddy eat it all. So where are they?"

"They're out it the garden letting Teddy get some sun." Andromeda said, "They should be in soon."

After breakfast Hermione said, "Ron, I want to get my school stuff today. You want to go to Diagon Alley with me later?" Ron nodded in reply.

Harry and Ginny had just walked in the door and Ginny said, "Mind if we go with you. We need to get our school stuff too."

"Why did Kingsley let us sign up for the Auror program before he told us our first assignment is to finish school?" Harry groaned.

"It won't be so bad; at least we'll all have classes as well as free periods together. And between the three of us we can keep Hermione from studying too hard." Hermione swatted Ron's arm as the group laughed.

Hours later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione trouped into the kitchen. Molly saw them and asked, "I thought you were going to Diagon Alley for your school things today?"

"We did." Ginny said, "Hermione is carrying it all in her bag."

"It was a quite a long trip any problems?"

The four teens reached the table and sat down, Harry said, "If you don't count the Goblin's not wanting to let me into my vault. It was great."

"Hmm… quite a lot of sarcasm there Harry." Molly said, "Why don't you all go wash for dinner. The rest should be here in half an hour or so."

The teens trudged up the stairs stopping at Ginny's room to drop off half the supplies and the girls, then Ron and Harry walked the rest of the way up. All four washed up and headed back down to help with dinner. They were setting the food on the table when George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur walked in. Everyone gathered at the table and the conversations started. It wasn't long until Arthur came in and dinner was started.

Arthur turned to Harry, "I hear you had a rough day in the Alley today."

Harry looked a bit sour, "The Goblins know I only took what I needed to destroy Voldemort and absolutely nothing more. The way they acted today you would have thought I had cleaned out the whole vault. They didn't want to let me into my vault. They've taken money out of my account to pay for damages that I thought the Ministry had agreed to pay. And when I did get to my vault I had to take fifteen Goblins with me while Ginny, Hermione and Ron were held under guard until I got back."

Bill looked confused and Arthur said, "I think the Ministry did pay the damages on that. We even got them a replacement dragon."

"Well they took two million galleons out." Harry said, "I'm really tempted to just pull all my money out."

"What would you do with it?" Bill asked.

"Borrow Fluffy from Hagrid and see if Professor McGonagall will let me store it at Hogwarts until I can figure out how to make my own vault." Harry said, "Or I could borrow Hermione's bottomless bag and put it all in that. Maybe just get it exchanged to muggle currency and put it all in a muggle bank."

"You sound pretty serious about that." Bill said.

"I am." He replied, "It was really embarrassing to be treated that way, I felt like a criminal. I would never have broken into the bank if it hadn't been a matter of Voldemort."

"Maybe we should have asked the Goblins if we could get the cup without breaking in."

"I thought of that," Harry shook his head, "if they had given it to us then I didn't stop Voldemort, instead of one dead Goblin he would have killed all of them."

Conversation turned and became much less agitated after that. Near the end of the meal the fire flared green and Minerva McGonagall's head appeared. Molly asked, "Is something the matter Minerva?"

"No, "Minerva said, "I was just wondering if Harry was here this evening?"

Harry stood up and said, "I'm here what do you need?"

"Good, Molly do you mind if I come through?"

"I don't mind. Have you had dinner?"

"I have, thank you." Minerva then disappeared from the fire. A few seconds later the fire flared green again and Minerva walked into the room, and was greeted from all at the table.

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"As you know we were going to have an Auror for our DADA class this year." Minerva said, "Kingsley told me today that they are too short on staff and we need to find another teacher. They've had ten Aurors retire unexpectedly this week and none of them are willing to teach."

"What do you need from me?" Harry said,

Minerva replied, "I want you to teach DADA."

Harry was flabbergasted. His mouth hung open and he stared at the older woman. After several moments he blinked and said, "As in be a professor?"

"I'm actually calling it an Associate Professor."

"What's the difference?"

"You will still be going to all your own classes." Minerva said, "Plus be teaching."

"I assume you would make my schedule fit into that?" Harry asked.

"I will." Minerva said, "You can also have seventh year students help in the younger classes if they have free periods. Outside of class you will be a student. In class you will have all the ups and downs of being a teacher."

"What similarities would I have to other professors?" Harry asked.

"Only during classes you can give and take points and assign detentions." Minerva said, "You will have an office that you can use at any time. It is your personal space so you can get your studies done and grade papers without the noise and interruptions of the common room and have private chats with students that have problems. Study groups would also be allowed."

"And the differences?" Harry asked.

"Any detentions you hand out I will assign to other teachers." Minerva said, "You will be allowed to schedule time to answer student questions outside of class. And during class time any relationships you have must be put on hold."

"Relationships?"

"During your class," Minerva said, "you have no friends and no girlfriend. You have only students. I must have your assurances that you can do this."

"So if Ron is a being a prat, Harry has to take points or assign him a detention?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and if you are too severe or not severe enough I reserve the right to change the points or detentions."

"What about curriculum?" was his next question.

"I have the curriculum that Remus used," Minerva said, "you can use it."

"I'll need that before the year starts so that I can look it over." Harry said, "I want to talk to Ginny, Ron and Hermione before I decide."

"I have a copy of his papers with me." Minerva said, "If I wait around can you give me an answer tonight?"

Harry stood up and motioned to the other three, "We'll be back in a bit. If you get tired of waiting I'll visit you tomorrow at Hogwarts if that's agreeable."

Minerva nodded, "That is agreeable."

After they left Bill turned to Arthur, "Dad, I'm going to show the council of Gringotts the memory of our earlier conversation. I don't think the higher Goblins know how he's being treated."

"Good idea. I have no doubt that one more time like today and he will pull it all. In fact I can't say that I blame him. I know the Ministry wasn't asked to pay two million galleons in damages."

"What's this?" Minerva asked.

"Evidentially," Bill said, "the Goblins are treating Harry badly and they took two million galleons out of his account to pay for damages. They even held Ginny, Ron and Hermione under guard until Harry was finished at his vault."

"That's outrageous," Minerva said, "what is he going to do."

"He is thinking about pulling all of it out and asking you to keep it at the school with something called Fluffy from Hagrid." Bill smiled.

Minerva chuckled, "Fluffy is Hagrid's three headed dog."

"Good to know." Bill laughed, "I'll be letting the Goblins in on this secret tomorrow."

Meanwhile the four teens were sitting on the grass some distance from the Burrow, Harry asked, "What do you guys think."

Hermione said, "It's brilliant." Ron agreed but Ginny remained silent."

Harry looked at Ginny and waited. Finally she said, "If you ignore me out side of class I will hex you." Harry smiled softly and she said, "As long as we can snog in your office sometimes I'm fine with it."

"Just warn me when you're going to do that." Ron shuddered, "Hermione and I will study somewhere else that night."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Study?"

"We can call that studying if they do." Ron grinned, "McGonagall didn't say he could snog in the office so I'm sure they'll call it studying."

Harry laughed then asked, "So you'll be ok if I don't play favorites or anything, because I don't want to be like Snape."

Ron thought for a minute, "Well I was going to say you could play favorites with us but that equation would make me Malfoy and I won't go there. Do what you need to do and I'll try not to cause any waves for you."

Hermione and Ginny said, "Me too."

The four returned to the house and Harry approached Minerva, "Ok, I'll teach on a few conditions."

"What conditions?" Minerva asked.

"I would like you to attend a few classes and give me pointers on teaching." Harry replied, "I want to meet with you at least twice a month for us to chat about teaching or whatever. And please make sure the students respect my private time outside of class since I will still live in the dorm. I will set aside the time from last class until dinner on certain days and two hours on Sunday to take questions."

"I can live with those conditions. Welcome to the Hogwarts staff Harry." Minerva said, "There will be a staff meeting for you to attend on Friday at one. Here are the notes please bring any changes or problems to me at that meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry called on Kingsley and asked to meet with him and the Head of the Auror department. They met in the minister's office Kingsley asked, "What's on your mind Harry?

"Sorry to bother both of you," Harry said, "but last night Professor McGonagall approached me about teaching DADA at Hogwarts this year. I agreed but then thought this morning that I should have asked you if it was ok."

"Its fine," Kingsley said, "she actually told me she was going to ask you yesterday when I told her there would be no Auror for the position like I promised."

The head of the Department was a woman named Daly, she said, "Will you still take the rest of your courses?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall said she would arrange my schedule."

"I think it's an excellent plan," Kingsley said, "do you have a curriculum?"

"She has provided me with a copy of Remus' curriculum." Harry said, "It's not going to be a problem, I haven't run across anything that I can't do."

"Even the seventh year things?"Auror Daly asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley helped me cover the seventh year last night. It was the one I was most worried about. I was able to do all the spells and I could explain them too, so could Ron, I think he will probably help me the most during classes."

"Did Ron and Hermione come with you today?" Daly asked.

"No," Harry said, "but Ron's going to be here in half an hour. We were going to ask for a tour of the department if possible. We both signed up to be Aurors but Hermione has other aspirations."

"I don't think we can do the tour but I have something else in mind." Then she bid Harry and Kingsley good day and left to set up some things. The two chatted for a while until Ron showed up and Harry told him about the conversation.

"That sounds interesting." Ron said.

Before he could say more Daly knocked and said, "I want to do some testing with you two today. If you have nothing planned for a couple hours?"

Both said that they had nothing else planned so they followed the Auror and the Minister. When they reached the destination Daly turned and said, "Now I know you haven't had any time to study but that's ok. I want to know where your knowledge is without studying. So sit here please and take these tests."

The two sat down and wrote out the first test. Harry was finished first and was handed the second test. After both written tests were done Arthur Weasley showed up and took them both to lunch. They reached the Leaky Cauldron, ordered and then Arthur asked, "So how is it going?"

"I apologized for accepting the teaching position without asking them first," Harry said, "they already knew about it. Then Auror Daly said she wanted to test the two of us instead of giving us a tour. The tests were difficult but nothing I'm really worried about."

"I bet I got at least and E on the first test," Ron said, "the second may have been an A though."

After lunch they returned to the Auror department and were ushered into another room. There they were asked to do a lot of spells including a patronus. After a brief rest they were taken into yet another room and asked to duel another person, do some transfiguration, charms, identify some plants and finally brew a potion. When that was completed they were taken back into the first room where they had taken the written tests. Auror Daly was there as well as Kingsley, Arthur and several others that had tested them during the day.

"Congratulations both of you." Daly said, "We never expected such results in your tests. Both of you scored O's on the first test and on the second Harry scored and O and Ron scored an E. We weren't going to use these as official results but we can if you want."

"Official results for what?" Harry asked.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be able to learn all you needed from your other courses while trying to teach DADA." Daly said, "I wanted to know what levels both of you were so you would know exactly what you had to work on to qualify as Aurors. The first test was the DADA NEWT and the second was the Auror entrance exam."

"I got an O on the DADA Newt and an E on the entrance exam?" Ron asked.

Daly nodded and Harry said, "If we take these as official results?"

"You neither need to take DADA class and you are officially Aurors in training." Daly said, "However we still want you to complete Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology NEWT courses and tests."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, "Ron?"

"Merlin, Hermione's gonna kill me." Ron said, "I got a NEWT test completed before her!"

Arthur and Kingsley laughed and Arthur said to Daly, "Hermione is the friend of theirs that I was telling you about."

The two teens left the Ministry with Arthur and apparated home. As they approached the Burrow Ginny and Hermione came running out the door to greet them, "What took so long?"

"Let's get inside first," Harry said, "everyone else here?"

"We were just sitting down for dinner." They trouped into the kitchen and dinner was started. The conversations were light and easy to start.

After a few moments Arthur said, "Kingsley called me down to the Auror testing facility today. He wanted me to watch a couple new Auror prospects doing some tests."

"You've never done that before." Molly said.

"Special case." Arthur said, "Probably won't get to do it again."

"Who was it?" Bill asked while Ron and Harry tried to keep their faces neutral and their mouths full of food.

"Couple of teens." Arthur said, "They both got O's on the DADA NEWT's and one got an E and the other an O on the Auror entrance exam."

"Is that where you two were," Ginny asked, "watching that exam?"

"Not exactly." Harry said.

"So were you the ones taking the test then?" Charlie joked.

"I got the E on the entrance exam." Ron said.

It was completely silent for three heart beats then there was an explosion of sounds. After several minutes it had quieted down and Harry realized that Hermione hadn't moved or said anything.

Ron had apparently noticed too because he said, "Hermione, when we were taking the tests we didn't know it was the DADA NEWT or the entrance exam. In fact after it was over Auror Daly said she hadn't planned on this being the official tests but since we scored so well we could count it if we wanted."

"Hermione," Harry said, "that's one NEWT you've got in the bag. She didn't want us to study, she just wanted to see what level we were and I guess we're ok."

"I'm glad for you guys, really." Hermione said, "Was it a hard as they say?"

"Today was absolutely brutal." Ron said, "I kept wondering if they were just trying to see how long we could take it before we died."

"With everything you taught us this year the NEWT was hard but not what I would have expected." Harry said.

"Honestly you three have to be the most well versed teens on defense I have ever seen." Arthur said, "When I was watching the duels there were spells you two were using that I never thought of using for defense. Kingsley called it distract and attack. He said it's an advanced Auror technique."

"Harry taught us that in Dumbledore's Army." Hermione said, "He always said 'get their attention away from the fight and you can either get away or stop them easier' it always worked for us."

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

Hermione hugged Ron and smiled, "I'm fine I was just shocked is all."

"If we had known we were taking the NEWT we would have had you come too." Harry said, "We didn't know it until we were finished."

"I know." Hermione hugged him, "Congratulations Auror Trainee Weasley and Auror Trainee Potter. I look forward to your class."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Hermione."

Later after everyone had left or went upstairs Harry and Ginny were left alone in the living room. They were holding each other close and talking quietly. Harry said, "I'm really shocked the NEWT wasn't harder."

"Well at least this will give my brothers a pause before they attack you." Ginny said.

"Why are they going to attack me?" he asked.

She replied, "I'm going to break it to them on my birthday that you are the boyfriend I've been hiding."

"I hope they don't try to attack me." Harry said, "I don't think I could bring myself to do anymore than just put up a shield."

"I'll protect you." Ginny said.

"My hero." Harry chuckled, "I'll be glad to be able to hold your hand in public. I want everyone to know we're together and to stay away."

Ginny kissed him which lead to a long snogging session that was only stopped when Hermione came down the stairs, "I'm headed off to bed you better not take too long Harry."

Ginny grumbled as Harry chuckled, got to his feet and pulled Ginny up to hers. He took her hand and the two followed Hermione up the stairs. At her door, Harry kissed Ginny one more time lightly and then went up to Ron's room to sleep.

Friday came and Harry found himself at the gates to Hogwarts. Hagrid was there to let him in, "Harry, good to see ya. McGonagall told me about you teaching. I think it's great."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said, "I'm a bit nervous."

"I understand that." Hagrid chuckled, "I was too in my first meeting. You'll be fine."

When they reached the Headmistress' office Hagrid knocked and they both entered. There was an argument of sorts occurring and it came to a halt when the people within saw who was at the door. Harry recognized most of the teachers but several of the others he did not know.

"Harry," Minerva said, "I want you to meet the three senior governors of the school Mrs. Smith, Mr. Longess and Mr. Ridgley."

Harry shook their hands and said, "Pleasure to meet you Madam, Sirs."

She continued, "Harry there are some issue's being raised about you teaching because you don't have your DADA NEWT."

"I do have it." Harry said, "I took it two days ago at the Ministry. I got O."

Minerva was pleased to see the governors were shocked but she had to ask, "I wasn't aware that you were going to take the NEWT on that."

"I wasn't either." Harry chuckled, "Auror Daly was concerned that if I taught DADA I wouldn't know enough to pass the Auror entrance exam. She wanted me to know what level I was so that I could work on the areas where I was lacking. I scored so well that she suggested we use it as my official NEWT score."

"That's wonderful but I think teaching will require more than just NEWT level knowledge." Governor Smith said, "You have to be able maintain control in a classroom setting so no one will get hurt."

"He taught a Defense club two years ago when Umbridge was here." Minerva said, "He had students from fourth year to seventh year all working together and no one ever got hurt. All the students he taught got E's or O's on their DADA test scores. That includes OWL and NEWT students. He even had Fred and George Weasley in the class and they behaved."

"I would still feel better if we had an actual Auror as the teacher." Governor Ridgley said, "Even an Auror Trainee would be fine."

Harry cleared his throat and got the attention of the Headmistress and Governors, "I also took the Auror entrance exam two days ago and scored an O on it. I am Auror Trainee Potter."

"But you're not even eighteen yet Harry." Hagrid said, "Would you be the youngest Auror in History."

"I'm one month younger than Tonks was when she passed the entrance exam." Harry smiled, "She was previously the youngest."

Governor Longess asked, "Who scored you're tests?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "but Minister Shacklebolt was there he should know."

"We will investigate this." Governor Smith said, "If you have indeed scored as such we would have no problem accepting you as an Associate Professor. I hope for your sake you have not exaggerated your scores, or had anyone give you an easy exam."

The three governors left and Minerva made a floo call. When she returned she said, "Not to worry Harry they gave you the hardest exam possible. And you have the record high score on the Auror entrance exam. You scored twenty points higher than the next best score. Well done."

"Good, "Harry looked relieved, "when she said that about an easy version of the exam I was really worried. It didn't seem as difficult as the reputation that the NEWT's hold."

"Have you had a chance to look over the notes I left you?" Minerva asked.

"Yes and I think I would like to move a few things." Harry said, "Like I want to make the Patronus charm a sixth year item instead of a seventh year."

Minerva said, "I don't know Harry, that's very advanced."

"I've been able to do one since I was thirteen." Harry said, "And Everyone in the DA was able to do a corporeal patronus, several did them in the presence of the Dementors during the battle. I'll catch up the seventh years at the beginning of the year and leave the sixth years for the end of the year. Here is the list of items I'd like to move and several items I want to add to seventh year, Auror Daly suggested these."

"Harry," Minerva said, "last year they really had no DADA class at all. You have an aggressive schedule just trying to meet Remus' curriculum, I don't think adding things will be a good idea. Few passed the DADA OWL you will have some remedial classes to catch them up."

"Ok," Harry said, "how about I start the year reviewing and see where things stand. If I can fit in the changes I will if not will you suggest them to the next DADA professor?"

"Agreed." Minerva conducted the rest of the staff meeting and Harry was sure this year was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later was Harry's eighteenth birthday, he was woke up by someone jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes to see a Ginny shaped blur standing above him.

"Happy birthday." Ginny said, "I've decided to tell my brothers today instead of waiting two more weeks."

"Maybe they won't hurt me since it's my birthday." Harry smiled.

Ginny laughed but then sobered some, "I know we've been teasing about that but you do know that they wouldn't try to hurt you, don't you?"

"I know," Harry grinned, "but I wouldn't put pranking me past them. Not to mention some long talks about exactly what we will get up to back at school."

"Oh, if they try that I have a few choice memories that I will threaten to tell Mum about." Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny continued, "I know the dates most of them lost their virginity and if not the date I know how old they were. So far none of them left Hogwarts virgins. Ron's the only hold out and that doesn't count because you guys were too busy facing Voldemort."

"Ginny," Harry look serious, "I'm a virgin and I'm not planning on doing anything along that line until we get married. I've had enough responsibility for the last few years and I just want to be free of it for a while. The best way to avoid an accident is to not do anything that will lead to one."

Ginny grinned and leaned down to kiss him. When she was done she said, "I agree with that, and I'm glad you think that way. But the threat will still keep them off our backs."

"Ok out you go," Harry laughed as his stomach growled, "I want my birthday breakfast before I faint from hunger."

She left laughing and Harry started to get up. Ron said, "Umm… I was awake for that conversation."

Harry looked at him, "Sorry I know you hate to hear us talk like that."

"It's ok," Ron said, "I'm glad to know we're in the same boat. Hermione wants to wait too, and I agree with your point of view no responsibilities. I… she… do you really want to marry her?"

"I can't imagine anyone else I would want to be with more." Harry said, "I'm planning on getting her a ring but I don't know how to get it without her knowledge."

"Hermione will help." Ron said.

At breakfast it was only Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Molly said, "I need one of you to keep Harry out of the house today while the other two help prepare for his birthday."

"Actually," Harry said, "I was going to do some shopping today and I need Hermione's help with it. Is that ok?"

"That will be perfect." Molly grinned, "Be back by 6:00 but not before 2:00."

"I think we can do that." Harry laughed, "Hermione you up for a day of shopping?"

Hermione grinned, "Always."

"I don't know if I'm relieved not to have to go shopping," Ron grumbled, "or mad because I have to help with cooking and stuff."

"I'm just glad I don't have to go back to Gringotts." Harry said, "I don't think I'm ready to handle another day like that."

Meanwhile at Gringotts, Ranhook was looking for Bill Weasley. When he located him he approached and said, "Your audience with the High Council has been granted please follow me."

Bill followed the Goblin through the halls of the bank and was taken into a very large room that he had not been in before. He was told to wait and then was left alone for what seemed like hours. Bill, being used to Goblins, knew this was a test to see if he was serious in his quest to meet with the high council.

Finally the High Council was brought into the chamber and they sat in their seats above Bill. He continued to wait until they asked him, "What do you want from us Curse breaker Weasley."

"I bring information that may be very valuable to this institution." Bill said, "I fear the trust wizards hold for Goblins is in serious danger High Council."

This was serious indeed to tell the Goblins that they were not trust worthy was a slap in the face. The most senior council member said, "Serious allegations. Evidence?"

"I would like to submit a conversation between my Father Arthur Weasley, myself and Harry Potter." Bill said.

After viewing the memory the Goblin council said, "We will investigate this."

"Thank you." Bill said, "Harry Potter is a hero to wizards and I fear if he follows through on this he would not be the only one High Council."

The Goblin said, "Noted."

When Harry and Hermione returned from shopping the family was gathered to celebrate Harry's eighteen birthday. Andromeda and Teddy had joined the crew for the evening, along with Neville and Luna.

Harry handed Neville a present and said, "Happy Birthday. Sorry it's late I didn't get to go shopping until today."

"Thanks Harry," Neville grinned, "and no worries about being late, I'm late all the time."

Harry made his way around the room greeting each person until he got to Andromeda. He sat down and asked, "Mind if I hold Teddy for a while?"

"I don't mind, here you are." Andromeda said, "I think I'll see if Molly needs any help."

When Teddy saw Harry he turned his hair black and his eyes green. Harry said, "Hey Teddy bear. How's my favorite little one today."

Teddy laughed and baby talked with Harry until dinner time. As he was sitting Teddy in his chair Fleur leaned over to Ginny and said loudly, "Ginny, he will make a good husband and father some day, keep hold of him. See he is a natural with the baby."

"I plan on keeping him," Ginny smiled, "he will be good at it."

Several of her brothers said, "What?" Harry just moved over to sit by Ginny and tried to ignore the sputtering coming from their mouths.

Finally Charlie said, "When did this happen?"

"More than a year ago." Ron sighed, "It was awful. We were in the common room celebrating a quidditch win. Harry walked in and Ginny jumped on him kissing him right in front of me. I wanted to spew but Harry seemed to like it. Then they started dating."

"So this is the boyfriend you've been hiding?" Bill asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"How come you didn't tell us, your most beloved brothers?" George asked.

"Everyone else figured it out." Ginny said, "It's not my fault you morons are too dense to see what's right in front of you."

Percy laughed, "At least I wasn't the only one."

"Harry we'll have to have a talk later." Charlie said.

"If you're going to threaten him let me tell you right now," Ginny said, "I will make your life miserable if you try."

"Relax Gin Gin," Charlie said, "I just want to know what his intentions are."

"Well I was planning on this anyway just not at the dinner table." Harry said.

"You don't have to Harry." Ginny said, "I told you that wasn't wizarding custom."

"I know but I want to. Ron's going to have to so I might as well in the spirit of friendship." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry turned to her father, "Mr. Weasley for muggles it is customary to ask the father of the girl for her hand. So I am going by this custom when I ask, would you and Mrs. Weasley allow me to ask Ginny to marry me?"

Arthur smiled and looked at his wife who nodded, "Harry, thank you for including me in this muggle custom. I think it would be a fine idea for you to ask Ginny."

"As long as you finish your last year of school before you get married." Molly said.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "I thought you didn't want any more responsibilities and all that."

"We aren't engaged yet," Harry said, "I just have permission to ask. Besides that responsibility was kids and stuff. That I plan to be years away."

George looked like Christmas came early when he said, "What do you mean Ron's going to have to do that too?"

"Honestly George," Ron said, "when I ask Hermione I'll need her parents approval, she is muggleborn."

Ron had said it as a statement not as a possibility. It shocked his brothers so badly that none could respond. But Hermione had a huge grin on her face.

The evening of August 1st the Weasleys sat down for dinner. There was the normal conversations and noise, but part way through Harry stopped eating and cocked his head. He heard it again, a peck at the window. He got up and opened the window to let in an owl. It swooped in and landed by Harry's plate. He went back to the table and removed a letter from its leg. The owl didn't leave so Harry read the letter quickly guessing they wanted a reply.

Harry looked up, "Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I have been requested to go to Gringotts tomorrow. I wonder what they want."

"Are we going?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and Bill said, "You probably should. If they don't get a response they may badger you into it."

The other three agreed and said they would go. Finally Harry relented and responded that the group would be there at nine in the morning. The next morning the four were met at the front door of Gringotts by a goblin in uniform. He indicated that they should follow him and they walked down many halls. They were led into a large room with seventeen Goblins seated above them.

Harry got the feeling that this was a hearing like back in his fifth year. Bill was brought in and sat beside them he said, "If you are addresses by one of the Goblins on the podium reply with the answer and address like Yes High Council or No High Council. Don't interrupt and only speak if you are spoken too." The four teens nodded and the session was started.

The announcer Goblin said, "This session of the High Council will now be called to order. First item of business, Griphook."

Griphook was brought in. The council addressed him, "Griphook, you are being charged with aiding criminal acts within the walls of Gringotts. Please state your story concerning the break in."

Griphook started with leaving the bank because he didn't want to be under wizards. Then he told of going on the run with another Goblin and three wizards, one of who had been the Goblin liaison before his death. He explained how they were each killed until only he and the wizard Dean Thomas were left. They had been caught by snatchers but instead of taking them to the Ministry the snatchers had another group to get. That group was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Griphook told how the wizards helped him in Malfoy manor and then asked him to lie about the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He told about when they were escaping how Harry had picked him up and carried him and a house elf to Shell Cottage where Bill Weasley and his wife cared for his injuries. Then how Harry had buried the house elf without the aid of magic and then the plans to break in and take the cup from the vault.

Griphook finished up by saying, "They had plenty of time to take other things but they were only interested in the cup because it would help to bring down Voldemort."

A High Council member asked, "Mr. Potter do you agree with the statements made by Griphook?"

Harry stood up and said, "Yes I do High Council."

"Do you have anything to add?" The same Goblin asked.

"We would never have been able to get into Gringotts or to stop Voldemort without Griphook's help. Thank you Griphook, thank you High Council." Harry gave a small bow to Griphook and then to the council as he said his thanks. He then sat back down.

"May I ask why it was so important to get this cup?" The same Goblin continued to question Harry.

Harry stood again, "It was a Horcrux as long as it was alive Voldemort could not die High Council." Harry sat down and noticed a rumble from the Goblins present. He looked at Bill but he was staring straight ahead with no expression on his face.

"Next item of business, Ognock." The announcer said.

The High Council said, "Ognock as Head Goblin of Gringotts it is entrusted to you to insure the safe conduct of financial transactions in the magical world."

"It is High Council." Ognock said, "May I ask why these proceedings are not happening in our own language?"

One member of the High Council said, "It is for us to decide which language to use."

"Our business with you is this," Another said, "how can you be entrusted by the wizards we do business with if you have their hero treated badly? Were you not instructed to act as if nothing had happened?"

Ognock said, "I was but…"

"It is your hate of wizards that is forcing us to remove you from your job." Another said, "You will be fined for stealing funds from Mr. Potters account. The Ministry paid in full all damages sustained during his break in. There was no need to go against orders."

"He is getting away with no punishment." Ognock said, "He as good as killed our last Head."

The first member of the Council said, "Tell me Ognock. What would you have had him do? You heard the testimony you understand what the cup held. Voldemort would have taken over if he had not been stopped. He would have tried to destroy us all."

"How do we even know it was what he said?" Ognock asked, "He could be lying about it."

"Do you think we are so incompetent?" The Council asked, "Do you think we are blindly trusting? We have sent experts to examine the cup and it was as he said. You should be more trusting of us."

"I have a question of Harry Potter if I may?" Ognock asked.

The Council said, "Ask your question."

"Why did you steal it?" Ognock asked, "Why not ask us if we would give it to you?"

Harry stood and said, "I was afraid that if you gave it to me and I had not succeeded in stopping Voldemort that he would kill all of you. The punishment for a breach in security would be nothing compared to you directly helping me High Council."

"Thank you for your time Harry Potter." The High Council said, "We hope you will accept our sincere apology on the treatment you and your friends recently experienced. May you go in peace."

"Thank you, and the apology is accepted." Harry replied, "I'm glad we have had the chance to clear the air today. May you live richly in peace and comfort." The four teens followed a Goblin back to the front.

Griphook was waiting for them, "Harry Potter, do you need anything from your vault today?"

"No thank you Griphook." Harry smiled, "But I do have a task that I would like completed sometime before Christmas."

"What can I do?" Griphook asked.

"I would like a statement of my worth and holdings." Harry said, "I only know about the two vaults and Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Griphook frowned, "You should have received a full accounting on your seventeenth birthday. I will check into this and send you a post as soon as possible."

"Thank you. One more question, did it go ok for you back there?" Harry asked, "I didn't want you to be in any trouble."

"I am in no trouble Harry Potter." Griphook smiled, "Thank you for your concern."

Before they left Bill caught up to them and said, "Come on Lunch at the Leaky my treat."

After they sat and ordered lunch Harry said, "So did you have something to do about today's little gathering."

"I did. When one of our oldest and largest accounts suggests pulling out I am obliged to inform them." Bill said, "I showed them the memory of our dinner conversation. I have two questions for you. One why didn't you ask about them restoring the money to your account and two what was that departing statement?"

"Well," Harry said, "they said he stole it from my account so I assume that they would restore it, should I have asked?"

"No you showed more trust in them by not asking. Most wizards would have asked," Bill said, "it's why we have such bad relations between us. And the other?"

Harry shrugged, "I want nothing more than peace in my life so I thought I should wish for them something they desire. Why?"

"You kind of showed them up on that," Bill laughed, "showing yourself to be the more humble. You floored even your most ardent critics. You will not have any more problems from now on."

"If you don't mind me asking," Ron said, "why did you ask Griphook for a statement?"

"I don't know what I have." Harry said, "I mean I know I have Grimmauld Place but I don't exactly want to live there. I need to know where I stand so I don't spend my last knut on Chocolate Frogs."

Ron laughed, "I would."

Ginny laughed and Hermione said, "Honestly Ron."

That evening at dinner Harry briefly explained the hearing at Gringotts.

Bill finished it by saying, "He really stunned them today. His departing statements sent home just how humble he is about the whole thing. Ognock has been removed as Head, and Griphook has been promoted. The new Head Goblin is an older Goblin named Tranub. He was a high official before he retired. He was at the council today and was impressed with you."


	4. Chapter 4

September first came and the four teens were off to Hogwarts. At the station Molly gave out hugs and her warnings to be careful and not get into any trouble. They found seats and settled in for the ride. Neville and Luna found them a short while later and the six discussed what was happening.

"Guess what," Neville said, "Professor McGonagall has asked me to assist Professor Sprout this year in the greenhouses. She was injured during the battle and is thinking about retiring in a few years and she wants me to take over the post so this year I'm a student assistant next year I'll be an assistant professor."

Harry grinned, "Congratulations Neville. I know you'll be great."

"Thanks," Neville said, "so how was your summer."

"It was fine." Harry said.

"You always say everything was fine." Ginny laughed, "First we were nearly assaulted when we went to Gringotts. The Goblins only let him go to his vault with fifteen Goblin guards, and held Ron, Hermione and I under guard until they got back."

"Then we got called back to Gringotts where the High Council met with us and apologized for our treatment." Hermione said, "They fired the Head and put a new one in his place."

Neville was floored, "The High Council met with you?"

"If felt more like a hearing than a meeting." Harry said.

"He has no idea what it means," Ron said, "and he really doesn't care."

Neville said, "But…"

Ron changed the subject and said, "Harry and I got to take our DADA NEWTs."

"How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"We had a meeting with the Head of the Auror Department and she wanted to see where our strengths are." Ron said, "So she asked us to take a couple of tests. She wasn't planning on them being our official results but when we both scored O's on it they decided to count it. So I won't be taking DADA this year."

"You said a couple of tests what were the others?" Neville asked.

"Just one other," Ron said, "we took the Auror entrance exam."

"Merlin!" Neville exclaimed, "How did you do?"

"I got an E and Harry got an O."

"So are you both trainees now?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but they still want us to get the other four NEWTs we need." Ron said.

Neville thought for a few minutes then did a couple spells at the door. He turned to Harry and said, "Are you the new professor?"

"He's not supposed to say anything." Ron said.

"Associate."

"I see it was just a fine summer." Neville started ticking things off on his fingers, "Beat Voldemort and ended the war, got back with Ginny, argued with the Goblins and won, passed the DADA NEWT and the Auror entrance exam and was made Associate Professor of DADA. Yes, that sounds like a fine summer."

"And got engaged." Ginny said.

Luna asked, "When?"

"My birthday." She held out her left hand for Neville and Luna to see.

Both said, "Congratulations."

Neville looked at Ron and he said, "Not yet. I want to get a job and be able to pay for a ring, not borrow for it or dig into my award money. I'm saving it for a house."

"We aren't in any hurry." Hermione grinned, "We haven't been dating as long as Harry and Ginny."

When the train reached Hogsmeade they were met with the sight of several wizards shooting spells at Hagrid. Harry was up and out the door with Ron and Neville right behind him. All three were on the platform before the train reached a complete stop. They stunned the wizards and then Harry turned his wand on Hagrid.

"What did you do to Dudley the first time we met?" Harry asked.

"I tried to turn him into a pig for eating your cake," Hagrid said, "but all I managed was a pig tail."

Harry nodded, "So what happened?"

"These idiots apparated onto the platform a few moments before the train got here." Hagrid said, "When I approached them they tried to stun me."

Harry sent off a Patronus to the Headmistress and to Kingsley. Then he applied a sonorous charm and said, "Everyone stay on the train. I need Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus to come to the door nearest me." Then he quieted his voice and waited for the group. When they reached the door he said, "Ginny join Ron and Neville to guard the prisoners. If they move bat bogey them, and check on Hagrid I don't know how many stunners he can take before being hurt. The rest of you gather with the prefects and DA, have several people in each car to guard against attacks from outside or inside. I'm going to talk to the driver."

Harry kept everyone on the train until the professors showed up. He told Professor McGonagall what had happened then he suggested that two prefects, DA members or a teacher should accompany each carriage.

Madam Pomfrey checked Hagrid and deemed him fit to take the first years by boat.

Minerva asked Harry, "Would you and one other person go in the boats with Hagrid just in case."

"Sure Professor, hasn't Hagrid gotten another wand yet?" Minerva shook her head and started towards the carriages. Harry called, "Ron."

Ron came over and Harry asked, "How would you like to take a boat ride tonight?"

Ron laughed, "Sure, with the first years I suppose?"

Harry chuckled as Ron ran off to inform Hermione what was happening. The boat ride was calm and quiet. Hagrid had taken the front and Ron and Harry had taken positions at the back.

Ron said, "Blimey, I had forgotten how small these boats were."

When they had settled in the Great Hall and the sorting had been completed Professor McGonagall stood up, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to say that it didn't start quite like I had wanted. With that in mind let me award some points. Five points to each prefect or older student that rode with younger students as protection. And fifteen points to Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for aiding a teacher and protecting students. Let the feast begin."

Applause was short lived because the food showed up. After the feast Minerva made the rest of the speech and dismissed the students. A girl from Ravenclaw yelled a question, "What about DADA, is there no new professor?"

Minerva smiled, "I have filled the post and will introduce them tomorrow. Off to bed everyone."

Talk all the way back to the common room consisted of speculation about the new DADA professor. Dean Thomas finally asked Ron, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I heard it was an Auror Trainee." Ron said.

"A Trainee." Dean said, "I was hoping for someone better." Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the couch beside Ginny. Ron sat down beside Hermione and let his head loll back on the couch.

The next morning at breakfast Harry was finished and waiting for his time schedule. Everyone was still wondering about the DADA professor. Harry leaned to Ginny and said, "I hope everyone won't be too disappointed that it's just me and not someone better."

Ginny couldn't help it she busted out laughing and had to lean against Harry to keep from falling over. Hermione walked up and looked at her and then at Harry, "What did you say?"

Ginny motioned her down and whispered into her ear and Hermione busted out laughing. She went around the table to sit by Ron still laughing. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione whispered to Ron. He said, "You are such an idiot Harry. That is not going to happen. Except for maybe the Slytherins but that's expected."

Neville had just walked up and noted Harry's red face, the two girls laughing so hard they were nearly crying and Ron looking exasperated and said, "I don't think I want to know."

Harry and Ron joined the girls in laughing as the Heads of House started passing out the schedules. The same Ravenclaw from the night before asked, "So do we get to meet the new DADA professor yet?"

Minerva sighed and stood to address the students, "After the Battle of Hogwarts last year the Minister promised to send an Auror to teach the class. But they are a bit short handed right now and can't spare anyone. So instead of a full Professor this year we have an Associate Professor." Harry heard some groans from the group before Minerva continued, "Don't sound so disappointed, it's not that bad. He is an Auror Trainee; he got an O on his DADA NEWT. In fact if they could have given a higher score he would have gotten it. He also took the Auror entrance exam and received an O on that scoring 20 points higher than anyone in the history of the Aurors." The groans stopped and everyone looked up interested as Minerva continued, "Our DADA Professor this year is Harry Potter."

Thunderous applause sounded in the hall. Harry wanted to crawl under the table; he was looking at his own schedule to keep his head down so no one would see his red face. Ginny hugged him grinning, "Doesn't sound like disappointment to me."

Luckily Minerva was calling for attention and the applause subsided to listen to the rest of her speech, "He is setting aside the time from last class until dinner on select evenings and two hours on Sunday to take questions and offer help. Outside of these times please respect his own need to study and grade homework."

Chatter in the hall resumed and everyone was still talking about the DADA Professor.

"Is your schedule like mine?" Ron asked, "I have Double Potions on Monday morning, Double Charms Monday afternoon, double Transfiguration on Wednesday afternoon and double Herbology on Thursday morning."

"Not quite," Harry said, "on Monday I have Potions, DA1a and Charms. Tuesday is DA1b, DA2a, DA2b, and DA5a. Wednesday is DA5b, DA3a, and Transfiguration. Thursday is Herbology, DA3b, DA4a and DA4b. Friday is DA7, DA6a and DA6b."

By this time several of the Gryffindor seventh years ganged up on Harry, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I promised Professor McGonagall I wouldn't say anything." Harry said.

"Congratulations on becoming an Auror." Dean said.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Ron is too."

"They both got O's on their DADA NEWT." Hermione said.

"Wow congratulations Ron," Dean said, "when did you take your NEWTs."

Ron started explaining what happen, when he finished Seamus asked, "What kind of benefits do you get with being an Associate Professor?"

"I get to attend staff meetings and grade papers which is loads of fun." Harry said sarcastically.

Dean made a face and said, "Is there a good side to this?"

"I get to hand out detentions and give or take points during class," Harry said, "but I don't have to supervise the detentions other teachers will be doing that. And I get an office for grading papers, answering student's questions and doing my own studying in."

"I have a question can we go talk about it in your office?" Romilda Vane asked.

Harry grimaced, "No questions until after the first class."

"Pity." she said, then walked off.

Harry looked at Ginny, "I need to find a way to curtail that kind of thing right away."

"Ask Professor McGonagall." Ginny grinned.

"Yes," Harry said, "I think I will."

Before potions Harry approached the Headmistress, he said, "I have a situation that has come up that I would like help dealing with." Minerva just raised an eyebrow and Harry continued, "I was just talking to some of the others about what the ups and downs of being an Associate Professor and I mention I have an office. Unfortunately a female sixth year student immediately said in a suggestive way, I have a question, can we talk about it in your office? I responded that I would not take any questions until after my class."

"That was nicely handled." Minerva said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, "but I don't think that's going to be the end of it. It was Romilda Vane, in my sixth year she tried to slip me love potion. I need to be able to handle questions without inviting trouble on that side."

"I see," Minerva said, "well I can't say I'm surprised it came up, but I am surprised it came up this early. I can offer you two suggestions. First keep Ron, Hermione or Ginny in your office if you have anyone wanting to ask questions. The other would be to hold your open time in the Great Hall and only use your office for personal study time, and lock the classroom door if you are alone so you don't get any surprises."

Harry thought for a moment, "Is it permissible for me to put wards up around the class door so I am warned if anyone wants to come in?"

"As long as they are only wards and not other things." Minerva smiled.

"Thanks," Harry said, "I think I'll start with the Great Hall for a few weeks then try opening my office, any other advice."

Professor Flitwick was listening and said, "Harry what I heard from the students you taught in DA I don't think there is any advice you would need."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled, "I have to run or I'll be late to potions"

"One more thing before you go, I have not selected a quidditch captain yet this year for Gryffindor." Minerva said, "I want to meet with you this evening to discuss it."

Harry agreed and then ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Potions went fast and soon Harry found himself at the door to the DADA classroom with a group of first years. He opened the door and everyone found a seat. Harry followed them in and found the role sheet on his desk at the front of the room. He grabbed the role and leaned on the front of the desk.

He addressed the students, "Please raise your hand when I call your name." After the roll was taken he put the parchment back on his desk and then began, "My name is Harry Potter. Inside this classroom you will address me as Professor. Outside I am just another student and you should call me Harry. Starting next week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday from three to five, and on Sunday's from lunch until two I will be in the Great hall that is the time for questions directed to the professor for DADA. The rest of the time please respect my privacy. Do you have any questions about that?"

One girl near the front raised her hand and Harry called on her, "Did you really kill You-Know-Who?"

"Before I address that question," Harry said, "are there any questions about my schedule?" No one raised a hand so he continued, "The story of Voldemort's demise is a tough subject. But before I get into it I am going to ask you to call him Voldemort or Tom Riddle. All this You-Know-Who business is really confusing. I tell you to call him Tom because that was his name, he was named after his father. Voldemort is a name he gave himself because he didn't like his muggle father's name."

The girl then said, "Did you really kill V.. V.. Tom?" A few students snickered.

"The short answer to that is yes." Harry said, "But it's not the whole story. Over the next few years I suspect you will hear more of the details. I will tell you that I didn't use the killing curse on him. Now I noticed a few of you snickering at this young lady may I ask why?"

A boy raised his hand and when called on said, "She can't say Voldemort. It's an easy name to say, I thought it was funny."

"Are you muggleborn?" The boy nodded, and Harry continued, "We in the magical community just finished a war about blood purity. The bad purebloods with Voldemort as their leader, would kill anyone who got in their way, many of those were muggleborns. People have been so terrified of him they still can't say his name. Now you need to know not all purebloods are bad."

"But he wasn't a pureblood." The boy said, "You said his father was a muggle."

"You're right." Harry talked for a while on the war before discussing the class. After lunch he went to charms. That evening he talked with his friends, "The first class went really well. I'll probably repeat it for tomorrow's first years. The second years will be more difficult. They have to learn most of the first year material still. I'm glad Professor McGonagall is still separating them."

"Has she addressed the issue of the children who weren't able to come last year?" Hermione asked.

"Did you notice how large the first year class is this year?" Harry said.

"No, I didn't."

"All last year's missing students are starting a year late." Harry said, "They were lucky last year because the death eaters ignored them thinking first years are hardly important. They were too busy trying to catch us and all the muggleborns that ran rather than register."

"I wonder what happens to muggleborns that decide not to come to school." Ginny said.

"Professor McGonagall said that about one percent of muggleborns don't want to be witches or wizards." Hermione said, "They are basically noted and ignored after that. They generally learn how to control the outbursts after a while. She says when parents choose that option she suggests that they allow the student to come for a couple of years so that they can learn to control their magic. If they allow that, the student generally decides to stay in the magic world."

"In class I had a weird thing happen." Harry said, "A muggleborn boy was laughing at a pureblood girl that couldn't say Voldemort. I had to explain what most of the wizarding world had just gone through. We talked for a while and just before I switched over to the class the boy apologized to the girl and he said he was ashamed of himself and wished he would have known about it before coming to school."

"I felt that way about several things." Hermione said, "I wish we had an orientation that told us about that stuff."

"Professor McGonagall sat through the class and talked to me about it afterward." Harry said, "She doesn't know what to do about it. Maybe we can ask around and get some suggestions."

"I think they should have a get together for all new students." Ron said, "Have older students do the teaching. An older muggleborn can explain about being raised in the muggle world, and an older pureblood or half blood could talk about being raised in the magical world. Don't separate the first years, just leave them in one lump."

Hermione pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write a proposal. When she finished it she had Ron read it, he said, "Yes that's it exactly."

Hermione handed it to Harry and said, "Here's your first suggestion."

"You only have Ron's name on here." Harry said.

"It's his idea." Hermione said, "I just refined it a bit."

On Tuesday Harry's whole day was DADA classes, with Ron helping. The first and second years were very similar classes. In fact none of the students had ever met Harry or Ron before so they were full of questions. The big difference in second years was their gratefulness and not having to learn anything else that was dark. They were more eager to learn defense and had already completed the spells that the first years would take several weeks to learn. The fifth years were even more excited to have a good teacher. They had been third years during Harry's sixth year and remembered their second year with Umbridge vividly. All in all his first Tuesday went well.

Wednesday morning started with another batch of happy fifth years, though the Slytherin side of the class wasn't quite as happy as the Gryffindor side of the class. As the class was leaving two boys started shoving each other.

"Everyone freeze. Mr. Creevey, Mr. Bangs come forward." The two boys stepped forward looking at Harry defiantly, "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Just because you are in Gryffindor and Slytherin doesn't mean you can't be friends. In fact you have both just signed up to be each other's best friends in my class. For the next month you have an assigned seat. Front row middle Creevey on the left Bangs on the right, any questions."

"You're a hypocrite," Albert Bangs said, "you and Draco Malfoy hate each other and used to act like this all the time."

"True we did hate each other," Harry said, "but I no longer hate him like I did. And I never would have hexed or shove him just because he was there. I don't allow anyone to run over me but I don't pick fights either. If I'm being a hypocrite it's because I don't want to see this kind of thing continue."

"You make a friend in Slytherin and then I will." Dennis Creevey said.

"Regardless you have your assigned seats." Harry said, "I expect you to remember that next week. Alright everyone get to your next class."

After they left Ron said, "I think you handled that well."

"Yes well we'll see what the Headmistress has to say about that." He turned and looked at the cat on the cabinet beside him, "Well?"

The cat jumped down and changed into Minerva McGonagall, she said, "Well done. Are you going to try to make friends with a Slytherin?"

"I don't think any of the older ones would want to be my friend." Harry said, "And they might harass the younger ones if I made a friend there."

"Old hatreds die hard." McGonagall said.

"Maybe but they won't be tolerated in my class." Harry said.

Later in the Slytherin common room Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy gathered all years together in a meeting and questioned Albert Bangs. Draco asked, "What happened in your DADA class today, we heard there was some trouble."

As Albert relayed the story every Slytherin listen to what was said, Blaise said, "He gave you identical detentions?"

"Right down to he has to sit on the Slytherin side and I have to sit on the Gryffindor side." Albert said.

"Wow, that was… fair." Draco said.

"Aren't you going to hex him for giving a Slytherin detention?" Albert asked.

"Hardly," Blaise said, "you deserved what you got."

"Beside's we don't have enough power in all of Slytherin to even touch him." Draco said.

"I don't know if the Gryffindor's will support him." Albert said, "He's treating them the same."

"He doesn't need the rest of Gryffindor to wipe the floor with us." Draco laughed, "You do remember he defeated the most evil Dark Lord ever to be on this earth just last year."

"But that was just luck." Albert said, "My Dad says…"

"Forget what your Daddies are telling you." Draco yelled, "Potter isn't DADA Professor because he's a teacher's pet. It's because he is good and powerful. He didn't defeat You-Know-Who on some fluke he did it because he was more powerful. I was there, I saw it. Do you know he currently has three wands. One he won from me, his own and the one he won from You-Know-Who. I wouldn't let him see you step a toe out of line."

"You're just scared." Albert accused.

"Damn straight." Blaise said, "Believe me, if he can wipe the floor with me he can beat anyone else in Slytherin. Even three or four of us at a time. Watch your step."

"And he's being fair in detentions," Draco said, "that's more than any of us have the right to ask for. You know how Snape was, Potter could be doing the same."

All of Harry's Thursday classes went exceedingly well. The trouble with Bangs and Creevey wasn't repeated. It seems that his punishment worked well in spreading the rumors that he wanted a peaceful class, and wouldn't tolerate arguments. Thursday evening Harry was brooding in his office when Ginny came in.

"What's up, nervous about tomorrow?" She asked.

Harry grinned ruefully, "Yes. When I took the job I never thought about teaching Malfoy."

"I think he'll behave," Ginny laughed, "you still have his wand don't you?"

"Yes I do, I'd forgotten it was his."

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry and he forgot all about class and Malfoy and anything else that could happen in his head. He ran his hands around her back and pulled her close. By the time his wards went off he had one hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back.

"Blast it," He said, "I didn't tell Ron and Hermione we were have a private study session."

Ginny giggled and moved to the proper side of his desk and sat in a chair. The two making their way to the office were making a lot of noise, "I guess they don't know about your wards?"

Harry shook his head and pickup up his seventh year class notes and jotted down something he wanted to cover. Hermione finally made it to the room and said, "It's safe."

Ron came in looking relieved, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Harry said, "just going over seventh year class notes."

"It's going to be weird teaching Malfoy and Zabini." Ron said.

"Speaking of them, I want you to skip that class tomorrow." Harry said, "They may think we're ganging up on them if you're here to help teach."

"Good idea." Ron said, "If you hadn't suggested it I was going to. I think they would laugh at you if they thought you needed help teaching."

Harry grinned, "Probably."

"So what are you teaching on?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just have to wait for class." Harry laughed, "It would be cheating for me to tell you and let you get a head start on everyone else."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron and Harry continued to laugh. The four studied until dinner time and headed out. As they stepped out of the class room Romilda Vane was waiting by the wall just down from the door.

"Professor," She said, "I have a question about tomorrow's class."

"As I was just telling Ms. Granger you will just have to wait for class." Harry said, "It would be cheating for me to tell you and let you get a head start on everyone else."

"Can I speak to you about something else then?" She asked.

"Anything you have to say to me will need to be said in front of my friends and girlfriend." Harry said, "We will not be meeting in private at any time. There will always be someone else there do you understand?"

"You know I would make a much better girlfriend than she does." Romilda said, "I would do what you really wanted to do."

"After that Love potion incident I would never go out with you." Harry said, "So don't even try. I also have a house elf here that checks all my food and drinks before it's delivered to the table. I have become a bit paranoid and as a result I'm much more careful about things."

Romilda stormed off and Hermione said, "Kreacher's still here?"

"I gave him a choice and he chose to stay here." Harry said, "It was his idea to check all the food at Gryffindor for spells and potions and things."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Harry told Ginny, "I'm going to get breakfast in the kitchens and eat in my office. I need the time to prepare myself for this class. Do you mind eating with Ron and Hermione today?"

Ginny was concerned, "Is this going to be an every Friday thing?"

"Probably not," Harry said, "I don't want it to. But if this class is going to be difficult I won't be any fun at breakfast on Fridays anyway."

Ginny kissed him and said, "I'll give you today. But after that if you eat in your office, I'm going to be there too."

Harry kissed her again very softly and whispered, "Thanks, I love you."

"I know. See you in class Professor." Then she whispered, "I love you too." With a quick peck on the mouth she was gone.

Later Harry was still staring at his uneaten breakfast and knew time was up, his seventh year class was nearing the door to the classroom. He quickly ate a piece of toast and swished his wand. The classroom door unlocked and opened and he stepped from his office to see the first of his seventh years enter the room.

Just like in his other classes he leaned against his desk, called roll, explained his schedule and asked for questions. He had the same few questions about defeating Voldemort and such. Then he started explaining what would happen in the class.

"Before I start my lesson for today, Mr. Malfoy I would like to ask you a question privately, would you come over here please." He walked towards his office door. When Draco reached him he said, "I want to cover wand lore a bit today and I want to do a demonstration. But I need your help."

"What would it entail?" Draco asked.

"You have a new wand now right?" Draco nodded and Harry continued, "I want to see how your old wand works for you as opposed to your new one. But that would mean everyone would know that I disarmed you. Would you do this or do you want to do it later in private?"

"I think everyone already knows you disarmed me so let's try it now," Draco said, "I'd like to know too."

Harry smiled and said, "Excellent come to my desk and we'll start."

Harry flicked his wand at the opposite wall and conjured a dummy. He had Draco stand at the other side of the room. And he said, "Mr. Malfoy has agreed to do a demonstration for us today. First of all Draco who made you're new wand?"

"Mr. Ollivander sold me another wand, thankfully he didn't hold my parents actions against me." Draco said.

"Ok, that will make this test cleaner, same wand maker." Harry said, "Now in the spring before the battle Ron, Hermione and I were captured by snatchers that took us to Malfoy Manor. I won't go into what happened but I managed to disarm Draco and Bellatrix. Now wand lore tells us that the wand chooses the wizard but if you disarm someone you can use that wand just as well or better than your own. What I want to see is, will Draco's old wand that I still have work as well as his new wand that chose him. Or did its loyalty change to me, and how did this affect it."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the wizards at the front of the room Harry said, "First let's set both wands on my desk." Harry used his own wand and tapped each one and a piece of paper slipped out. He said, "The first one says Harry Potter, unicorn hair and hawthorn, ten inches. The second says Draco Malfoy, dragon heart string and holly, eleven inches. Now with the hawthorn wand I want you to use a Reducto on this dummy."

Draco picked up his old wand, "I don't think this is going to work. It's not warming."

"Good observation." Harry said, "You should still get something out of the wand but it may take several tries."

Draco used the spell, he tried several times and the dummy finally shuddered but didn't get injured.

"Ok now use your wand and let's see what happens."

Draco set down the hawthorn wand and picked up his holly wand, "This one warmed when I touched it like a wand is supposed to." He blasted the dummy and reduced it to pieces.

"Well I think that is definitive. Thanks for your help Draco you can return to your seat. Next let's try something else. Hermione let's see what you can do." Harry repaired the dummy and set it up again for Hermione.

Hermione stepped up and sat her wand down and picked up the hawthorn wand and said, "I don't like this wand it's not comfortable."

"Noted, now same curse please." Harry said.

Hermione tried several times and it didn't even move. She sat down the wand and picked up her new wand. With a wave the dummy blew apart.

Harry repaired the dummy again and said, "Ok so the wand didn't just turn against Draco it assumed a new wielder. Any other questions we may want to ask on this study."

Ginny raised her hand, "Can I try?"

"First does anyone else want to try?" No one else volunteered so Harry said, "Ok Ginny you try it. Let me put up a shield first."

"Why are you putting up a shield now and not for the others?" Blaise asked.

"Are any of you familiar with the muggle saying dynamite comes in small packages?" Harry said.

Dean and Hermione were the only ones to raise their hands, Harry said, "Dean what does that saying mean?"

"Dynamite is a muggle explosive." Dean said, "It about the size of a large firework but has the impact of a very powerful Confringo. So what you're saying is Ginny may be small but she packs a heck of a punch."

"Exactly," Harry said, "now I don't know how the hawthorn wand will react so this is just to be safe."

Ginny was grinning when she picked up hawthorn wand. She did the spell and the dummy blew apart like it did for Hermione and Draco when they used their own wands. She sat that wand down and pick up her own and Harry repaired the dummy and set up another shield. With the next spell she reduced the dummy to dust and fluff.

"Thanks Ginny." He cleaned away the debris and continued, "So you see her spell was reduced in power but it still had good results. Be careful if you think someone isn't powerful because of the wand they use. Anything else we can learn from this?"

"Yes, don't mess with Ginny." Draco said, everyone laughed.

"You aren't a bad teacher," Blaise said, "we learned something and it wasn't painful."

"Ok, thanks," Harry said, "I think."

"Harry how's your reducto curse." Seamus asked, Harry conjured the dummy and shielded with his own wand then picked up the hawthorn wand and blasted it to dust. Seamus said, "Lesson two don't mess with Harry."

"Where's the other wand?" Draco asked.

"I have hidden it and even I don't know where." Harry said, "I had myself obliviated and I don't even remember who did it."

"But that's the most powerful wand in existence." Draco said, "What you could do with that wand…"

"Exactly," Harry said, "what could I do with that wand, that I can't do with my own? And what would happen if another dark lord comes along and beats me? It's best for us all if that wand goes out of existence. I refuse to use it."

"But it's the most powerful wand and you're the most powerful wizard," Draco said, "no one would dare stand up to you."

"Draco do you know what they say about absolute power?" He shook his head and Harry said, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. What that means is if I had absolute power with no one able to question me, what would I do with that power. Could I get to the point where I would abuse it? Would I be any better than Voldemort? The answer is I would be corrupted by that power, it always happens. We are all better off if I don't have that wand."

"So you just got rid of it?" Lavender asked, "No one else can use it either?"

Harry asked her, "Who would you want to wield the most powerful wand in the world?"

"Is it really a powerful wand?" Dean asked, "I mean when You-Know-Who used it he wasn't unstoppable."

"It wasn't powerful because he didn't own it." Harry said, "Like Ginny with the hawthorn wand she had normal results with it but amazing results with her own. If Voldemort would have had the power of that wand, nothing could have stopped him. Also no more You-Know-Who business call him Voldemort or better yet use his real name, Tom Riddle."

"His name was Tom?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "he was named after his muggle father. Although his middle name Marvolo was his magical grandfathers name. He anagrammed Tom Marvolo Riddle to say I am Lord Voldemort."

Draco looked shocked, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"The stupidest thing I've ever heard is a bunch of purebloods following a halfblood bent on pureblood rule." Hannah said, "Was he even qualified to be one of his own followers?"

"He had several half blood followers." Harry said, "All he required is for you to think that purebloods were the best. And with all honesty I think he would have even taken a muggleborn if they would have called him master and did what he said to do."

"Then why did he spout pureblood rule if he wasn't one?" Blaise asked.

"I never asked him," Harry said, "but my best guess is that he took the bigotry against muggleborns and used it to his own means. All he ever did was use people to his own means. He never cared about anyone. He even used unforgivables on his inner circle and they were the closest things to friends he ever had."

Susan Bones asked, "Then why did they follow him?"

"Most of them wanted power and he was powerful." Draco said, "They also thought he was going to lead them to rule the world. None of them knew he was a halfblood. He ruled by fear and intimidation, he used people like my Aunt Bellatrix who enjoyed causing pain. He used her several times to hunt down and kill someone who was trying to quit being a death eater. Once you were in there was no way out. And with everyone you knew telling you joining was the best thing for you, you were either going to join or die your choice."

"When did you join?" Hannah asked.

"Draco," Harry said, "you do not have to answer these questions if you don't want to."

"Thanks Harry," Draco said, "I didn't exactly want to join. Like I said, I was able to join or die my choice. I was offered that choice on my sixteenth birthday."

"But you acted so proud to be given a job to do." Pansy said.

"He was scared and if you couldn't tell that then he's just a good actor." Harry said, "It was a job that he had to complete or die trying. I am very familiar with a job like that and I can tell you no matter how I acted I was scared, I didn't want to die either."

"But, " Parvati said, "you're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and The Chosen One"

"And Undesirable Number One." Harry said, "But those people aren't me. I'm just Harry. I suffer from insomnia and nightmares. I like treacle tart and ketchup on my eggs. I like to fly, play quidditch and tend the garden. My best friends are Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. That's who I am. The boy who lived, all he did was survive because his mother loved him. The chosen one was this guy that had a prophecy hanging over his head that said you must kill him before he kills you."

"And undesirable number one was just trying to finish a job that was given to him because everyone else who could do it died trying." Hermione said.

"Ok for class tomorrow I want you to read up on the Patronus charm." Harry said, "We'll be starting them next week, so start sifting through your memories to find a couple that may be appropriate. Next class Ron will be here to help."

"I was wondering where he was." Draco said, "Why isn't he taking your class?"

Harry grinned, "He took his DADA NEWT over the summer."

"He got an O just like Harry," Dean said, "big surprise."

The rest of the class chuckled and they headed out for their next class or study period. Harry's next class would be the regular sixth year class then the afternoon one would be his hardest. These were the kids that didn't pass their OWL and were taking a remedial. He hoped to not only get them their OWLs but to get them through the sixth year class. The first two hours were for regular OWL class the third hour would be for the ones who also wanted to do their sixth year.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny walked up to the headmistress's office. She had gotten a note during lunch to go to the office and she wondered what she had done. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. Inside she found the Headmistress and her temporary head of house Hagrid.

"You wanted to see me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Minerva said, "As you have noticed I did not send you the Quidditch Team captain's badge this year. I wanted to give it to Harry. But he has declined citing two reasons, first he said you are the most recent captain and should still have it. Second being a professor he really wouldn't have time to even play. So knowing this will you captain the team for us?"

Ginny thought for a few moments then said, "Can I have an assistant?"

"Yes, it states in the rules that you may ask for one." Minerva smiled, she knew what the girl was asking, "Anyone who is a student attending at least one class can qualify as an assistant to help you."

"Brilliant," Ginny said, "Do I need to get the individual approved through you or anything?"

"No," Minerva said, "But I'm not sure he will have time to help you."

"Oh, I think I can talk him into helping at least part-time." Ginny grinned, "He has to help train the new seeker or he'll be playing the position."

Ginny could hear Hagrid laughing all the way down the stairs as she headed to the DADA classroom. When she reached the room she slipped in and joined Ron and Hermione at the back. Harry was just finishing role call and was answering the questions about Tom.

"Ok," Harry said, "Now on to class. Since you didn't pass your OWL's last year we are going to be covering all of that year and as much of the sixth year curriculum as possible. The first two hours will be OWL study the third hour is sixth year study. If you are not going to continue with DADA for sixth and seventh year you can leave at the end of the second hour. I will break the class for a few minutes to let you go. Once you have decided not to continue with sixth year DADA you will not be able to come back."

Harry spent the next two hours covering OWL level spells. First was a bit of lecture then the practical lesson, with the help of Ron, Hermione and Ginny almost everyone was able to do the spell. "For next class give me a description of the spell and wand movements. Try to keep it to less than a foot. Those of you who were not able to do the spell practice it and be prepared to show next class that you can do it. Now that is the end of the first section of class. Those wanting to do the sixth year portion please stay everyone else, please get your things and exit the class quickly so that we can get to work."

Harry waited for a few moments and no one moved so he said, "I am not going to hold it against anyone if they want to leave. DADA isn't on the list for every occupation out there." Still no one moved, "Do you all want to stay?"

Everyone nodded and a Ravenclaw near the back said, "I wasn't planning on continuing DADA but you make it so interesting, I want to know more."

"Ok," Harry said, "I will stop at this point every day so if you change your mind you still have the opportunity to leave."

Harry continued and repeated the class he gave his first sixth year class. Not as many had gotten the spell by the end of class but they were trying hard. "Well done everyone, really well done. You've had a lot of DADA and I'm sure you're tired. Homework is the same as the first part. Remember what I said, less than a foot, I don't want to be reading all next weekend." The class chuckled as they left. Harry shut the door and the four teens went to his office. Harry sat down behind the desk and propped his feet up.

"I didn't think that many would stay." Hermione said. "The first half of class was hard for them but the second half was brutal. I bet you have a few quit the sixth year portion next week."

"Are you kidding." Ron said, "Those kids are fascinated with him. They will work themselves to death just to make him happy. That one Ravenclaw girl was nearly in tears when she couldn't do it."

"You did a good job Harry," Ginny said, "What did you say to her to calm her down."

"I told her that not everyone gets it the first time." Harry said, "I suggested that she was just trying too hard. I told her to stop and relax and not try it again until she was out of class. I said she could come back ten minutes after class if she wanted to try it again." Just then his ward bell chimed and the name of the students at the door of the room floated in the air just off the surface of the desk.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a recognition ward I set up. Anyone who lingers within three feet of the closed door or if they enter the door outside of class time I am warned." Harry said, "Its how Ginny and I knew you were coming in last night and we were able to stop snogging before you reached the door."

Ron gaped as Ginny and Hermione giggled. Harry made his way out of the office and flicked his wand to open the door. The girl came in followed by three others who were unable to get the spell. Harry grinned, "Brought some friends I see."

"Is it ok for us to all be here?" they asked.

"Sure, if I want only you to come back I'll tell you." Harry said, "Ok, you three will work with one of my friends while I work with Ms. Abby." After twenty minutes she was getting frustrated again. Harry stopped her and told her to rest then he flicked his wand and a silvery spell left the room. A few minutes later Neville entered the room.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, "What did you need?"

"Hey Nev." Harry replied, "This is Megan Abby, Ravenclaw sixth year."

"Hi Megan, I remember you from last year." Neville said, "You joined the DA."

She nodded rather shyly and Harry said, "Nev, Megan has a confidence issue…"

"Say no more Harry," Neville said, "I know what you want. Megan you are looking at one of the most unconfident people you will ever meet. When I was eleven I was afraid the hat was going to say get back on the train you're a squib. It wasn't until our fifth year that I began to really develop as a wizard."

"No way." Said Megan, "You're very confident. You taught me a lot last year."

"Wrong." Neville said, "I wasn't able to protect myself from even leg locker curses until my fifth year. It was only because Harry started the DA that I learned my problem was just confidence and a bit of exuberant wand movements. Once I got the movements down I could sporadically do spells. Harry sat me down after Christmas and told me how proud my parents would be of me and my progress. He said that if Malfoy was to try to hex me now I would be able to take him. I honestly thought he was just lying to make me feel better. It wasn't but a few days later Malfoy tried and my new instincts took over and not only did I shield myself but I actually tripped him and I walked away from the encounter instead of being walked on. I was a new Neville after that. I even helped Harry when he went to the Ministry that year to help another friend. I fought death eaters and walked away, not unscathed but at least alive. Everything I have done is thanks to Harry helping me find my confidence."

"Nev," Harry said, "You found it on your own. All I could do is point you in the right direction."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said, "So what spell are you working on?"

Later when it was time for dinner the group was leaving the class, Megan said, "Thanks Neville. I don't think I would have ever gotten it if it hadn't been for you."

"No, " Neville grinned at Harry, "All I did was point the way. You did the work."

The next morning an owl landed at Harry's place. He opened the letter and a look of confusion came over his face, "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's from Gringotts," Harry replied, "They want a meeting with me in a private."

"They want you to leave school and go to Gringotts?" Neville asked.

"No they want to come here and have requested I set us up a private room." Harry said.

"No way." Seamus said, "They never come to us, we always have to go to them."

"Not Harry," Neville said, "He won an argument with the High Counsel over the summer."

"No way." Was Seamus' second response.

Harry got up and walked to the teachers table and addressed the Headmistress, "Professor, the Goblins Tranub and Griphook and Bill Weasley are coming today and want to meet with me in private. Can we set that up?"

"Certainly." Minerva replied, "They had contacted me first to ask permission. Does this have to do with the incident over the summer?"

"I don't think so." Harry said, "We already had a hearing on that. Tranub is the new Head of Gringotts, the one that treated me like a criminal was fired."

"Let me get this straight," Professor Flitwick said, "You won an argument with the Goblins, and now they want to meet with you here in private?"

"Yes." Harry then repeated the story down to the part where he asked Griphook for a statement, "That must be what they're coming about."

"Harry," Minerva said, "Goblins don't usually come to wizards when they want to meet about an account."

"It may be your inheritance." Flitwick said, "My bet is this is the meeting you should have had a year and a half ago. They won't ask you to come to them because they are embarrassed they didn't meet the deadline. Since you didn't bring that up during the meeting it shows you know when to address issues."

"I didn't bring it up because I didn't know they were supposed to inform me about it." Harry said, "I just asked for an accounting so I don't spend my last knut without knowing it."

"True." Flitwick said, "But you didn't ask for an accounting during the meeting you waited until the proper time back in the bank."

"But we never left the bank." Harry was confused.

"The Council arena you were in is not Gringotts property. It's Goblin national property." Flitwick said.

"Oh," Harry said, "Is that a big deal?"

"Yes Harry," Minerva chuckled, "It is a very big deal. It puts a whole new spin on things. I would suggest that they are catering to you."

"Catering?" Harry asked.

"Kissing up." Flitwick chuckled.

Harry chuckled all the way back to his seat. He repeated the last bit of the conversation to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny who said, "We tried to tell you it was a big deal."

Several hours later Harry, Ginny and Ron met the two Goblins and Bill at the entrance. The group walked to the Headmistress' office where Ron and Ginny said goodbye.

"Actually," Bill said, "I wanted Ginny to meet us at the entrance because as Harry's betrothed she is required at the meeting. I only asked Ron to come along so he didn't think I was playing favorites."

"No problem," Ron said, "I didn't want to spend my Saturday in financial meetings. See you."

"Why are you here Bill?" Ginny asked as they started up the stairs

"You have to be here and you are allowed a representative. I volunteered." Bill said.

"Ok," Ginny said, "So why do I have to be here?"

Griphook answered this time, "You are bonded. When you accepted his ring, it was recorded in the Goblin realm as a completed joining."

By this time the group had reached the office, Harry and Ginny were by the door staring at each other with open mouths while the Goblins moved to the table they were using for the meeting and started setting up. The two teens turned to Bill, "What?"

"Evidentially," Bill said, "when Harry proposed and you accepted a magical joining was initiated. It means that you both feel so strongly about the other that magic accepted your joining. Right now the marriage ceremony is just a formality. The Goblin nation recognizes you as one entity. Therefore Ginny has all the same rights and responsibilities as you."

"Your Mum is going to kill me Ginny," Harry said, "she said we had to wait until we had finished school."

"In the wizard world you are still just engaged." Bill said, "So you're ok, Mum won't do you in. Although I had to talk fast to explain this to them before she erupted. I explained that you did nothing on purpose and that this sometimes happens with old families. It's as much Ginny's fault as it is yours."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shall we begin?" Asked Tranub.

"Of course." Harry replied.

"First," the Goblin said, "Your inheritance from your parents, the Potter Family. The details of each item will come at the end, we are just covering an overview here. Vault 687, this is your trust vault. These monies were set aside for your education and if needed living expenses until you reached the age of adulthood. Vault 22, this is the Potter family vault. This contains the rest of the holdings you inherited upon your parent's death it was legally moved to your name the day you reached adulthood. Vault 7 is the Black family vault. This contains the inheritance you received from the late Sirius Black last of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Originally your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, suggested we combine these two vaults but it was held off until you would come of age and decide for yourself.

Now for properties. From the Potter family, you have a house situated in Godrick's Hollow. The worth of the property declined when the house was partially destroyed in 1981 its value has rebounded somewhat since the defeat of a certain dark wizard. Potter family estate, the house was destroyed in 1979 when the occupants were attacked by dark wizards. However the value was not changed very much as it is still a rather large portion of land. The value of the land has increased to recover from the loss of the house. A flat in muggle London, the value is steady to rising. From the Black family you have received the property in muggle London that has the fidelius charm in place. I understand you know about this property so we do not need to find it."

Harry nodded, "Yes I do know where that property is."

"Good," Tranub continued, "A house in the south of France. The value has increased at a steady rate. The Black Family estate. The house was destroyed in 1960, due to unknown reasons but it is suspected to be dark magic. It would be best if you retained the services of several curse breakers to review the property before you go near it. A large portion of land outside Ottery St. Catchpole. The value has increased at a steady rate, no house was ever built on this land.

Magical Business dealings. From the Potter family you own three properties in Diagon Alley. All three are currently leased and are returning a tidy profit. The buildings are leased to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Milkins Robes for all Occasions, and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Two buildings in Hogsmead. Both are currently rented and returning a modest profit. The buildings are rented by Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks. Gringotts has been managing these properties and will gladly continue if you so desire."

Ginny was laughing, "George won't believe it."

The Goblin continued as if Ginny had not spoken, "Twenty percent of the Quidditch team Puddlemore United."

Harry laughed quietly and whispered, "Ron will never forgive me that it's not The Chudley Cannons." Ginny snickered.

The Goblin continued, "From the Black family. Five percent of the Quidditch team The Chudley Cannons."

"Oh, good," Harry said, "I'm off the hook with Ron."

"One building in Knockturn Alley, currently leased to Helen's Potions and Curative Items. The shop has been raided several times, Aurors were looking for illegal potions and items, nothing has ever been found. One building in Diagon Alley, currently leased to the Daily Prophet. Gringotts has been managing these properties and will gladly continue if you so desire."

The evil grin that grew on Harry's face looked like the Cheshire Cat. Ginny snickered but didn't attempt to determine what was going through his mind. She was just glad she wasn't on the receiving end of whatever he was planning. Although she did hope that she could help.

"Muggle business dealings." Tranub continued, "From the Potter family. Ten buildings in Godrick's Hollow. Leased to various muggle businesses. Two buildings in London, leased to various muggle businesses. There is a muggle firm managing these properties as Goblins are restricted from any contact with muggles due the Statute of Secrecy. We will provide you with the information on that firm. Griphook if you please."

Griphook pushed a book toward Harry and Ginny, then flipped it open. He covered the description and value of the contents of each vault. The size, worth and contents of each house or property. The rental agreements, size, value and any contents that belonged to him for all of the magical businesses. And finally the financial activities of the two Quidditch teams that he own percentages in.

"Finally," Griphook finished, "All revenue from the muggle businesses are contained in a muggle firm and we have no access to it. We believe that Albus Dumbledore arranged a monthly pension for your care out of that account. This business card is the firm that is managing it."

"Are you saying my Aunt and Uncle received money from my account each month to pay for my care?" Harry asked.

"I believe that was his plan." Griphook said, "We have no proof that it was carried out. We could arrange a consultation with this firm if you would like."

Harry turned to the Headmistress, "Professor, could I leave school to conduct some financial business."

"Yes," Minerva said, "I would gladly go with you. Although we will need to wait until next weekend, muggle bank hours are atrocious."

Sunday afternoon found Harry surrounded by first years discussing the spells they were working on. After twenty minutes the group reluctantly moved off to allow the next group to ask questions. He insisted that this time was only meant for class questions and refused to answer any questions about the battle or Voldemort. The second, third and fourth years took about twenty minutes each while the fifth years took more than half an hour. The groups of sixth years took over an hour.

There was only one question from the seventh years, is this memory strong enough? Harry answered the question, "The stronger the memory the more likely you'll be able to do the charm. Have several in varying degrees of intensity and start with the least."

The rest of the afternoon was spent under a tree by the lake with his friends. The next week went well, there was no repeat of trouble in the class. Creevey and Bangs sat in their assigned seats. They glared at Harry but didn't cause any trouble. He had charmed that particular chair to tell him if anything was happening. At the end of class he tapped the chair and a report was spit out. It would tell if they had touched each other in any way and if any magic had been used. He was pleased to see that they didn't touch each other and the only magic used was the required spell from class.

On Friday he ate breakfast in the Great Hall with his friends, he was much more relaxed this week. They settled into class and Harry asked, "What is the Patronus Charm used for."

Many hands flew up, although Hermione's was first he picked Luna to give the explanation, "It's a shield of positive energy that is used to guard yourself from the effects of a dementor. It can also be used as a form of communication and proof of identity. Although as its corporeal shape can change, proof of identity is not its best use."

"Oh, it can't change or communicate," said another Ravenclaw, "There was nothing in the book about it. You and your made up stuff just drives me crazy. Quit being so loony."

"It can't change Ms. Lavery?" Harry questioned, "Are you sure? Can anyone tell me what my patronus is?

"A stag." Hermione said.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Harry asked, twenty hands shot into the air, including Draco Malfoy.

Harry shifted to a more comfortable spot and then said, "Expecto Patronum." A silvery light shot out of the wand and formed a Phoenix, "Mine changed sometime after the battle. I only realized it last night and I hadn't told anyone about it yet. I know of other people whose patronus also changed. The late Auror Nymphadora Tonks Lupin's patronus changed after an emotional upheaval in her life, it's noted in the Auror Office. It is possible for it to change."

Hermione gaped, "So is the stag just gone then?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I worked for hours last night trying to get it to be the stag again and it just won't do it."

"Fine," Lavery said, "but the communication thing that's just loony."

Harry then whispered into his wand and flicked it and another silver light shot out. His Phoenix patronus settled on Luna's chair, opened its beak and with Harry's voice it said, "Well done Luna, ten points to Ravenclaw."

Back at the front Harry said, "Just because you haven't seen it happen doesn't mean it can't, no matter how farfetched the idea seems. This form of communication can reach very long distances. And if I hear you insult her again by calling her Loony I will set you detention. I will not tolerate such close mindedness."

"So you believe in all her crazy creatures?" Another student asked.

"Hermione, you are a very logical person correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron answered from the back and everyone chuckled.

"How did you react," Harry asked, "when Professor McGonagall told you that you were a witch?"

"Well I didn't believe it." She replied, "Magic to me was just in fantasy books. It wasn't real and I thought it was some kind of a prank because I had just gotten in trouble at my school for taking a book from the library. I was on the list to check it out but there were several ahead of me. I was angry because it was taking so long to get it and it just appeared by me on the playground. No one believed that I didn't just take it. I didn't understand how it just showed up."

"Didn't you just automatically know it was magic?" Harry asked.

"How was I to know that. Muggles teach that magic is not real." Hermione looked offended.

"So reguardless if you believed it or not magic was real." He concluded. Hermione nodded and he said, "Just because I don't see a Crumpled Horned Snorkak, a Blubbering Humbdinger, or a Hungarian Horntail doesn't mean they don't exist. Muggles never know magic is real they even laugh at people who claim it exists. They call them names like crazies and loonies and the sort. Living in the magical community you should know by now that everything that is known is not all that there is."

"But the Hungarian Hortail Dragon is real, we've all seen one. You killed it." Draco said.

"Try telling a muggle that dragons are real." Harry said, "You would be laughed at and ridiculed as an idiot. Because muggles know there are no such things as dragons, they are fantasy. No one has ever seen a dragon. I will not discount someone as wise as Luna because she talks about an animal I've never seen. When I first saw a thestral it shocked me until Luna told me what they were. She always tells me the truth as she sees it and sometimes it makes me uncomfortable because I don't like it, but that doesn't make it any less true. Now back to class."

Harry had the group separate into those that could do a patronus and those that could not. Each person that could was pared with a person who couldn't. Harry moved about the room watching and providing extra help.

At the end of class Harry stopped everyone and said, "Excellent. Keep working on it. Next week we will be covering the first chapter of the book, please read it. We will take time each class to continue to work on the patronus. Don't get discouraged some people never get a corporeal patronus, even producing a mist can protect you from one dementor."

"Harry can I ask one more question?" Seamus asked.

"I think we have time for that." Harry responded.

"I was told that you once chased off over one hundred dementors with your patronus. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I think it was all of them that were guarding the school during third year. I know there was a lot, but I never stopped to count."

"You chased off one hundred dementors when you were a third year?" Draco asked.

"Actually," Minerva stepped out of the shadows at the side of the room, "Albus estimated it was ninety five, we had one hundred guarding the castle and some of them were still by the gates. And yes it was during third year. When the group returned to Azkaban there were only ninety, no one knows what happened to the other ten."

"Did he destroy them?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know if they were destroyed or just left England." Came her reply,

"It is not known if dementors can be killed," Harry said, "but it is theorized that with enough positive power they could be."

With that the bell rang and the seventh year students left the class. His sixth year classes went quickly and before he knew it he was standing outside a muggle office with Minerva McGonagall, "Remember Harry, it's Minerva not professor."

"Sure Aunt Minnie," Harry said, "I've got it." Minerva lightly smacked his arm and they walked into the office and asked for his Funds Manager.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet you at last." Said the man whose office they had just entered, "I must say I was not expecting this meeting. Since all my other correspondence has been returned unopened. I'm Charles Penworthy by the way."

"Mr. Penworthy, this is my Aunt Minerva, She has come today to advise me." Harry said.

"Could you please explain to us," Minerva said, "Just what his account here is? We only found out about it this week. Harry has not received any information regarding this account."

The next hour passed with detailed information on his properties and his own account and its worth. When Mr. Penworthy finished he said, "Last but not least we have been posting into an account for Petunia and Vernon Dursley in the amount of five hundred pounds a month for Mr. Potters care. We've been concerned about this as no one ever made a withdrawal from this account. And all communications were also returned unopened."

"They weren't returning it," Harry said, "they would have collected it had they known about it."

"Now," said Penworthy, "I will leave you for a few minutes so that you can discuss this information and formulate any questions you may want answered. Can I bring you some more tea?"

"Yes please." Minerva said, "That would be lovely."

"Are the Dursley's back at their house yet?" Harry asked after the man had let the room.

"Yes, they were returned back in June. What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to ask for a statement of their account and take it to them. They should have been getting that money and if they had they may have treated me better."

When Penworthy came back Harry asked for the statements of the two accounts. The man left, when he returned he had two envelopes. Harry took them and said, "The only change I wish to make is to discontinue the monthly pension for the Dursleys." After they left the office Harry said, "I want to go to the Dursley's before we go back to school. I also need to contact Kingsley to see about having any enchantments on that office lifted."

"Yes," Minerva said, "The fact that all the mail is coming back unopened suggests a compulsion charm on the mail department here or possibly at the Dursleys. But if we're visiting them we should find out if it is on their side."

The two walked into an alley and disappeared, only to reappear not far from Privet Drive. When they arrived on the door step Harry paused, "This may be harder than I thought. I really want to just leave."

Minerva cocked her head, "Hand me the envelopes and see if it goes away."

He handed her the envelopes and waited for a moment, "Nope, I still really want to leave."

"Then it's just the excitement of seeing your lovely relatives." Minerva said sarcastically.

Harry took back the envelopes and knocked on the door while putting his back in his pocket. The door was thrown open and Harry was engulfed in a hug, "Harry, it's good to see you come in."

Harry looked at his professor in shock. He never expected Dudley Dursley to welcome him in with a hug. "Mum, Dad, look Harry's come to pay a visit."

"We aren't giving you any money." Vernon yelled, "So if that's what you want just leave."

"Dad don't be such a… sorry Harry, Mum and Dad haven't changed much. " Dudley whispered, "Their time in your world just drove them crazy. I on the other hand had a great time."

Harry grinned and said, "This is Professor McGonagall. She's the headmistress at the school."

By this time they had reached the living room where Vernon and Petunia sat, "If he's being expelled from that freak school you can leave. I won't allow him back."

"Actually," Minerva said, "He is one of my favorite professors at the school. His students adore him as do the other teachers. My only regret is that I only get him for one year. Next he's off to Auror training. That's similar to your military police."

Dudley snickered at the faces his parents displayed, utter shock and disbelief. If he liked that Harry thought he's going to love this next bit.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I was just notified of a set of investments my parents had made that had earned excellent returns. As it turns out you were awarded a monthly income to help with my care. Unfortunately it seems the information about the income was never sent to you. The money has just been accumulating in this account." Harry handed them the statement and said, "This money may be moved to your own personal account, or it may be left and the firm would be happy to reinvest it for you. Here is their card. I'm sorry we can't chat longer as we are due back at school. Good day."

Harry turned and indicated Minerva to go first. Dudley followed them out, "Harry is there some place I can get an owl so that we can keep in contact. I heard so many stories about you last year that I'd really like to talk about them and see just what is true and what is exaggeration. I don't want us to have the same relationship our mothers had, and I'd like to fix some of my past mistakes."

"I can get you an owl if you want." Harry said, "Do you have a type in mind?"

"Something not too noticeable. A barn owl or something like that. Do they have care manuals?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Harry grinned, "But you'll have to take better care than you did of that fish."

"Give me a break," Dudley grinned, "That was like a life time ago."

"Ok, it may take me a few weeks to find one," Harry said, "I'll let you know."

"Is it…" Dudley started then said, "Never mind."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if it was a muggle office or a magical one that has their money. But I'd rather not know and let Dad think it's magical."

Harry laughed as he and Minerva walked down the street.

"That boy is much different than the last time I saw him." Minerva said.

"When was that?" Harry asked

"When Albus dropped you off. I spent the day here watching them. I tried to persuade him to let a magical family take you. These two were so bad, but he had his plan and stuck to it. Dudley was already a selfish whale, when did he change. I know from hearing stories that he was still bad after your forth year."

"He changed when the dementors got to him before fifth year." Harry said, "I never asked him what he saw, but I'm betting it was bad to illicit the behavior change that I saw."

Back at Hogwarts Harry told his friends about his day, "Are you going to buy him an owl Harry?"

"Yes Ron," Harry replied, "I just hope he doesn't hurt it. Hermione, can you recommend a good owl care book that's easy to read with no magic in it?

"Sure Harry," Hermione smiled.

On the next Saturday Harry was leaving the castle with Ginny. Minerva stopped them, "You are only going to the owl emporium and then back. No extra stops, let me know when you're back I'll be at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yes Aunt Minnie." Harry laughed.

The headmistress shook her head as the two apparated away. Harry ended up buying three owls, cages and treats and one manual for care. He wrapped up the book, put it in the cage and then put a pole through the handle. His new owl helped Dudley's new owl carry the burden back to Privet drive, "I'll be at Hogwarts when you're done Altair. Find me there please."

The two owls took off and Ginny looked at her owl, "Do you want to apparate with us or will you meet us at Hogwarts?" When the owl took off she laughed, "I take it she doesn't like to apparate."

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," she replied, "I'll have to think about it."

"Just name her before Ron finds out or you'll have something horrible." Harry laughed, "I never got the impression he liked having an owl named Pig."

Ginny was still laughing when they reached the Three Broomsticks. Harry moved behind Minerva and leaned down and said, "Aunt Minnie, we're home."

The professor jumped in her seat and said, "Lad, you'll give me a heart attack. You're channeling the Marauders."

Harry put his hand and his heart and adopted a horrified look on his face, "I certainly hope so."

The two teens walked off laughing and settled into chairs and ordered. Minerva turned to the two teachers she was sitting with, "Filius, I can't stay mad at the boy no matter what he does."

Hagrid chuckled as Filius said, "It's good to see him acting that way. You can tell the burdens of the world have been lifted. I wish he would stay teaching rather than be an Auror."

"Harry will leave teaching for a while," Hagrid said, "But I'd bet several hundred galleons he'll be back. Possibly not in my life time but after the Auror thing has run its course."

"I don't think I'll bet against you on that." Filius said, "It comes too naturally to him. I will take a bet on how long before he's head Auror though. I'm betting in ten to fifteen years. Say a galleon?"

"I'll take you up on that." Minerva said, "Fifteen to Twenty"

"You have no faith in the boy." Hagrid said, "I take less than ten years."

"Now, I think I'll be taking your money. No Auror ever moved up in less than twenty years and I've given him five before that." Minerva stated.

"True," Hagrid chuckled, "But you wouldn't have thought you'd see him teaching at eighteen either. First one that done that."

"You have a point Hagrid." Filius said, "But I think less than ten years is pushing even Harry's abilities."

"We'll see."

"How about Pernella?" Harry said.

"No, maybe Priscilla? No to girly and they'll start calling her Prissy and I can't stand that." Ginny said.

"Jo certainly isn't to girly."

"That's not bad." Ginny said, "But a little short."

"Thetis?"

"The Greek God?" Ginny thought, "I've got it Athena."

"Nice," Harry said, "I think she'll like it."

After Harry and Ginny had finished they left the Three Broomsticks and wandered around the small village. They stopped at Honeydukes and stocked up on candy then they slowly made their way back to the school. They met Ron and Hermione when they returned, it wasn't long before a brown owl swooped down and landed on Ginny's arm.

"Ginny, she's very pretty, what's her name?" asked Hermione.

"Athena."

"After the Greek god of Wisdom," Hermione nodded, "appropriate."

"Harry named his Altair." Ginny grinned.

"You named him after a star?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, it was the first thing that popped into my head." Harry said, "I wanted to name him right away so…"

"So Ginny wouldn't do it for you." Ron grinned.

"No," Harry laughed, "I wanted to introduce him to Dudley in my letter so he would recognize him next time. And to kind of give him a hint at a good name. I don't want to get a letter from an owl named Bob."

"Bob?" Hermione asked.

"Dudley had a gold fish once, it only lasted about two hours its name was Bob." Harry snickered.

"Two hours?"

"He decided to feed it a cup cake."

"And now you've bought him an owl."

"Harry told the owl if he's mistreated or mishandled by Dudley to bring him a piece of nettle." Ginny said, "If it's the other two he's to bring Harry a piece of sage."

"So you know who to deal with if something happens." Ron said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

A few days later Harry was walking near the Great Hall. All of the sudden he tripped and fell into someone and the two fell over in a heap. Harry felt his arm snap under the combined weight of at least two people and the odd angle he landed. Harry looked up into the surprised face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco jumped up, "Harry so sorry, I tripped."

"No problem Draco, I tripped at the same time." Harry replied, "But could you help me up, I've broken my arm."

Draco helped him stand and grinned, "I could use the Brakio Amendum spell to fix that if you want."

Laughing Harry said, "Only if I can call you Lockhart for the rest of the year."

"No, I'll pass." Draco grimaced, "Come on let's get you to Madam Pomfrey I understand she has a bed with your name on it."

"It just says Potter." Harry said, "I think it was actually used by my Dad first." The two men walked off to the Hospital wing laughing.

Dennis Creavey stepped out of the shadows, "I can't believe it."

Albert Bangs stepped out from the other side, "Me either. I thought for sure they'd come to blows over that."

"In the old days they would have," said a third voice, both turned slowly to look at the Headmistress and groaned, "Detention with me tonight at six."

At six the two boys trudged up the stairs to the Headmistress' office. They knocked on the door and it opened to reveal their DADA professor with his arm wrapped tightly and no expression on his face. He motioned the boys in and closed the door behind them and sat in the empty chair between Draco and Hagrid.

"Boys," Slughorn said, "I hear we have an issue to clean up."

"Yes sir." The boys said in at the same time.

Harry and Draco had been briefed by the Headmistress about the incident. Draco had been angry at first , but when Harry started laughing he forgot about it wondering what was going through his mind.

"First of all," Minerva said, "you will continue your seating arrangement in DADA indefinitely. Second I want you to explain exactly what happened and apologize."

"Bangs and I wanted to prove that Harry's no tolerance for fighting didn't include himself." Dennis said.

"So we devised a way for them to run into each other, literally." Albert confessed, "We thought nature would take its course and you would start hexing each other."

"We just wanted to prove he's being a hypocrite." Dennis said, "We thought he would hex a Slytherin the first time he had a good reason. We didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Sorry you got hurt." Albert said.

"I guess you're not sorry about pulling a prank." Minerva said.

Both boys stubbornly shook their heads, then Albert said, "No, he needed to be taken down a peg. He just thinks he's so big because he killed some old dude."

"He didn't even care about who died to help him." Dennis said.

"So we get to the real reason behind this." Harry said, "Collin. Your brother, my friend and fellow member of the DA. You think I didn't care about his death."

"You didn't even show up at his funeral."

"Yes I did." Harry said, "Minerva can I borrow the pensieve?"

"Certainly Harry." She replied.

Harry took the pensieve and pulled out several memories, "Ok just touch the surface of the liquid with your finger."

Harry went first followed by Albert, Dennis, Draco, and Minerva. They settled into the memory and Harry said, "This memory happened when I was about your age." It started with Cederic and Harry landing in the grave yard, and stopped when Harry used the cup to get away taking Cedric's body with him, "This next one was the worst fight Draco and I had." It started when Harry entered the bathroom and ended with Snape trying to heal Draco.

The next memory was DA practice where he was helping Collin do a spell. After that was the final scene at the battle. The last one was of Collin's funeral, "I'm the one beside Ginny. I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm there because at some of the funerals I was getting more attention than the Hero they were burying. I didn't want any attention, it all belonged to Collin."

When they returned to the office the boys were noticeably reserved. No one spoke for several minutes until Draco said, "Harry I never knew…"

Harry shook his head and said to the two boys, "I hope you see how ridicules this whole war was. We didn't fight so that you would continue to pick at each other. We did it to bring peace to everyone regardless of house. Every house fought for the light. We all won this war. The sacrifices were horrendous. But they died so that we could live a better life. Don't lose the lesson so quickly." With that Harry left the room.

McGonagall said, "That's enough for tonight, you may not speak on anything you have seen. Be back same time tomorrow." The boys nodded and trudged out the door.

"I don't get it." Draco said, "Earlier he was laughing and now he's gone and terrified them, did he enjoy this?"

"He was laughing because a Gryffindor and a Slytherin worked together of their own free will." Minerva smiled, "He realized that if these two could become friends, nothing would stop us from winning this war completely. But in order to get them to become friends he has to expose his darkest parts and that hurts. But he is willing to do so for the sake of peace and unity."

"Can I come back tomorrow too?" Draco asked.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

The next evening Draco was waiting for the two boys to arrive at the Headmistress' office. He was thinking on what he had seen the evening before. When the boys arrived he was hoping for another insight into Harry's life, he was not disappointed. This time the memories were all from his home life. He showed several of himself being chased or beat up by Dudley, then the parting where his relatives were going into hiding and finally the recent one concerning the money on deposit for the Dursleys.

When they left Harry started explaining, "Not everyone loves Harry Potter and that's ok, they don't have too. In fact there are some I wish didn't. I hope these memories show you what I want you to understand. First anyone can change that really wants to and second I am not perfect I have caused some of my own problems. Draco and I were enemies from the start but we aren't now. I don't know if we could ever be friends, there is too much history, but we are not enemies any longer. We've learned our lesson, please use what we now know, turn yourselves around and don't repeat history."

"Yesterday, when you showed us that scene in the bathroom," Dennis said, "I remember that, it was really blown out of proportion."

"It seems like everything I do is." Harry replied.

"Your cousin seems to like you now." Albert said, "What made him change from beating you to liking you enough to hug you?"

"I'm not positive," Harry said, "But before my fifth year the two of us were attacked by a couple dementors. Their presence makes me relive my mother's murder. I don't know what they made Dudley see but I think it changed him, as you saw."

"That's why you fainted when they came around." Draco said, Harry nodded, "I'm sorry I made fun of you for that. Having experienced what I have now, I know now how horrible it is to see your family suffer."

"I think that's enough," Minerva said, "I sincerely hope this is the last time I have you two in here."

"Yes Professor." Both boys said, "Sorry Harry, sorry Draco."

Draco followed the two boys out and Harry sat down to chat with Minerva, "Harry, would you mind showing me that attack? I always wondered how you dealt with that."

"Sure."

As she left the pensieve Minerva was stunned. She walked back behind her desk and sat down. "Not very impressive is it?" Harry asked, "I dropped my wand and nearly succumbed to the effects. I think maybe I do have a lot of luck on my side."

"You….you…" Minerva stuttered, "wandless magic."

"What the lumos?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I think it was just accidental magic." Harry replied.

"No it wasn't." Minerva replied, "Even in life and death situations most of us can't do wandless magic. Accidental magic is chaos, you never know what is going to happen you just cause something to happen."

"So you're saying," Harry said, "when I was little and my teacher was yelling at me, when her hair turned blue after I thought her hair wasn't a nice kind of blue it wasn't accidental magic?"

"No," Minerva said, "that was just wandless. In my experience when a child was being yelled at and they got mad, items in the house would rattle, or glass would break. Accidental magic is generally destructive, didn't you talk to your house mates about this?"

"I just listened to their stories," Harry said, "I don't like to talk about life with my relatives. I was rather surprised that you had heard rumors about my time at the Dursleys."

"The rumors I heard were from Albus." Minerva said, "He would rant about the treatment from your relatives. I would get so mad and tell him to do something about it. He was steadfast in saying it was for your protection that you had to stay there. He didn't want to anger them and have them kick you out."

"Truthfully," Harry stated, "I'm surprised the blood wards were still standing. I never felt like that place was home. The day I left I didn't feel any different. Maybe it was just stating that I would never come back to live was all it needed, I can't help but think there was something more there."

"There was." Albus stated from his portrait, "Petunia's blood wards were never as strong as I wanted so I added some other things."

"What?"

"Before Lily was prepared for burial I took some of her blood." Albus stated, "Petunia's blood was enough to keep your personal blood protection alive but it wasn't enough for the house. I used the blood from Lily to place some runic blood protection on the house and then another set around your neighborhood, and yet another over a greater portion of Little Whinging. I did it in stages to hopefully be able to get to you before they made it close if they started taking down the wards."

"What happened to those wards?" Harry asked.

"That's what truly broke on your birthday." Albus said, "Petunia's just aren't needed anymore."

"Why didn't you just send me to live with Ms. Figg then?" Harry asked.

"You needed to be around Petunia to keep your personal wards strong." Albus said, "As you learned magic it was enough to just be around her for a little while. I never really knew how long you had to be around her. Before your fifth year I was determined to keep you there to keep Voldemort from looking too closely at you. I had hoped he wouldn't be able to send you visions through the wards. Before your sixth I wanted to get you out as soon as possible to make up for that and Sirius. I hated sending you there at the end of your fifth year, I hoped if you had nothing magical around you the protection would be absorbed quickly."

"Did you know about the abuse?" Harry asked.

"Not until your fifth year." Albus said, "I was so afraid that they would track me to you I refused to check. I really thought Petunia would look after you, I thought it was just Dudley being like a meaner older sibling, anger you, but not really hurt you. I thought when you came to school so skinny that it was just your way of rebelling, many kids do that."

"Did you ever ask Snape about her?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Albus sighed, "but when he said how horrible she was, I didn't believe him. I thought he was exaggerating like he always did with anyone else that came between him and Lily."

"That's true enough." Harry said, "What made you find out during fifth?"

"I went to visit them the spring of your fifth year while I was in hiding from Umbridge." Albus said, "I wanted to see how Dudley was getting along after the dementor attack. They were so hostile that I had to perform legilimency to see what happened. I was so sickened by their actions Harry. I even saw the cupboard under the stairs. That's the first time I wanted to hurt a muggle since I was young. I can't tell you how horrified I was at myself that I had put you in that environment. But I could never figure out how to say I was sorry, nothing I could have said would have been good enough."

"That's why you told me everything at the end of the year wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Albus said, "I realized you never had a proper childhood and that keeping information from you was only hurting all of us. I had already decided to tell you the rest but then I had that experience with the ring, and the decision was taken from my hands."

"Well for what it's worth," Harry said quietly, "I don't hold anything against you. I still don't agree with what you did but I'm sure there are people who don't agree with everything I have done either."

"Thank you Harry."

"Albus, what should we do about his wandless magic?" Minerva asked.

"He will develop it." Albus stated.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"Practice." Albus said, "Sorry I know that's really not much but I don't know of any other wizard around right now that can help you."

"That's ok," Harry said, "by the way Minerva, thought you might need to know my Patronus has changed."

"When?" Albus asked.

"Don't know for sure," Harry said, "I was working on Patronus charms for the seventh years and I cast it just to make sure I still could and it came out a Phoenix."

"Can I see it?" Minerva asked.

Harry cast his patronus, this time Harry heard the sound of a Phoenix song, "Do you hear that?"

"Yes," Minerva said, "Is it coming from your patronus?"

"No," Albus said, "it's Fawkes."

Just then there was a flash of fire in the room and Fawkes settled onto his perch. Harry got up and walked across the room and touched the Phoenix. He felt a magic pulse and was then he was enveloped in darkness.

When Harry crumpled to the floor Minerva gasp and stood to get him Albus stopped her, "Don't worry, he'll be around in a few minutes. Fawkes just bonded with him."

"Fawkes bonded to him?" Minerva asked quietly in awe.

"Yes," Albus said, "It is an odd case though. Usually you don't get more than one familiar in a life time. There has been a case or two of a person who lost their familiar in their youth finding another much later in life."

"Who was that? You?" Minerva asked.

"No not me. Fawkes was my one and only." Albus smiled, "Merlin was one. The other was an Egyptian but I never could remember the name."

Harry started to stir and Minerva went to help him to his feet, "What happened?" Fawkes trilled and Harry said, "You don't say. I've never heard of bonding with a phoenix. What does that mean?"

"Evidentially," Minerva said, "It means you can understand him."

"Oh," Harry laughed, "I wondered who had said that."

"You better go rest." Albus said.

"Yes," Harry yawned, "I think I will."

"Harry, why don't you take his stand to your dorm." Minerva said, "I have two and I'll put the other in your office."

Harry nodded as he grabbed the stand, "Have a pleasant evening. Minerva."

Before he could take a step Fawkes flashed, himself, the stand and Harry to the Gryffindor common room. Some startled cries were the first thing that alerted Harry of the change of location. He looked at the phoenix and said, "Some warning next time please." The bird trilled, "Don't laugh, traveling that way is a little shocking the first time." The bird trilled again and Harry turned to the room, "This is Fawkes, he's a phoenix, he will be coming and going as he pleases. Please be nice he is my friend."

"Hello again Fawkes." Ginny walked up and stroked the bird, he trilled and rubbed against her hand, "I haven't seen you in a while, I missed you. Where are you taking him Harry?"

"To the dorm room." He replied, "I'll have another stand in my office."

"Where did you get him?" a student asked.

"You don't buy a phoenix." Hermione stated, "They have to come to you of their own free will. They may stick around or they may stay for just a little while and then leave. They aren't owned by anyone, though they may choose to spend their time with someone. Fawkes is the only one known to exist at this time but that doesn't mean much as they are solitary creatures."

Fawkes made a sound and Harry said, "As far as wizards know those are the facts. But we don't know much about phoenixes."

Ginny stuck out her arm, "Can I carry you up?" Fawkes answered by stepping off the stand and onto her arm. Ginny went up to Harry's dorm and he followed. He set up the stand next to his bed and Ginny held her arm up so the phoenix could climb back onto it. The two teens sat on the bed and watched the phoenix look around his new home, "So how did Fawkes come to you?"

"I was in Minerva's office showing her my patronus. When I did I heard his song and he flashed into the office." Harry said, "I went over to pet him and got a pulse of magic. The next thing I know Minerva was helping me off the floor and I asked what happened. Someone said that I was bonded to a phoenix. Turns out it was Fawkes talking to me."

"Do you understand every sound?" Ginny asked.

"So far I've understood some of them as words." Harry shrugged, "The others are more like feeling the emotions behind the words. Kind of like when you hear someone talking in a foreign language. You don't understand the word but you can understand they are happy or sad."

Fawkes tucked his head in his wing and sighed. Harry whispered, "I guess that means he wants to sleep."

"So if he's asleep does that mean we can get some snogging time in?" Ginny giggled, Harry pulled her close and they spent the rest of the evening snuggling and kissing.

A week later Minerva called a faculty meeting. This issue she wanted to address was should we have a Hogsmeade weekend in light of the attack at the station on September first. Discussions were made for and against as Harry sat and listened. After half an hour Minerva asked, "Harry you haven't said anything don't you have an opinion on this?"

"I want to have a Hogsmeade weekend," Harry assured her, "but not at the cost of anyone getting hurt. I think if we can get Daly to let a couple Aurors patrol that weekend along with the regular contingent of teachers we should be fine if anyone decides to attack again."

"Excellent idea," Filius said, "but don't we already have a couple of Auror Trainees present?"

"True," Harry confirmed, "But I'd rather have fun than work."

Hagrid let out a deep belly laugh, "Can't fault you none there Harry."

"I'll contact Kingsley," Minerva said smiling, "if we can't get Aurors we may just have to do with trainees."

The day was set and the Ministry was sending two seasoned Aurors and would expect backup from the two trainees. Ron groaned but didn't complain, "It could be worse. It could just be us against the world again."

Hermione laughed at his exaggeration and snuggled into his side, "I'll make it up to you later."


	11. Chapter 11

For his Friday classes Harry made a small change in his teaching. He decided to play what if with his sixth and seventh year students, "First I want you to think about this question for a few minutes, what would you do if Hogsmeade were attacked tomorrow while we are all there?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand, "No answers yet please just think what you would do."

After five minutes Harry said, "Ok, now anyone want to volunteer what they would do?"

"First," Hermione said after being called, "I would protect the students by sending them into the buildings. Get them out of the street where the fighting will be."

"Ok, anyone else?" Harry asked and received no response, "ok now let's alter the situation, someone is attacking Hogsmeade while we are there and they start by setting buildings on fire. What then?"

Blaise asked, "Send the younger kids to the school then stand and fight the attackers?"

"Ok," Harry said, "Anyone else?"

"I have a question." Draco said, "Why are you asking?"

"You remember Mad Eye Moody?" Harry asked, "What was his mantra?"

"Constant vigilance." Ginny said.

"Which translates into always watch," Harry said, "but we can do more than just watch, we can prepare. No one was prepared for the attack on the express when we arrived. What's saying we won't be attacked tomorrow? Were they, as the Ministry suggests, a single group just wanting to cause trouble? Or could they be part of a larger group that will try again?"

"Isn't that a bit paranoid?" Dean asked.

"It's only paranoia," Harry said, "if they aren't really after you." The class chuckled but Harry continued, "I had not thought about what would happen if the express was attacked I just acted, and I trusted my friends with my back. Had this been two years ago I would have acted differently."

"What would you have done differently?" Draco asked.

"First I would have gone to the Slytherin cars for the older students and made sure they were out of the picture." Harry said, "Then I would have consulted Hermione to see if she had figured out a plan."

To their credit no one in the class asked why he would have done it this way. They all understood the animosity that had been there. There were several wondering the opposite and one finally asked.

"Harry, why didn't you do it this time?" Neville asked.

"Do you mean why didn't I check the Slytherin's first?" Neville nodded and Harry said, "No need. We all lost so much in the last year or two I knew that none of them would take the chance to be kicked out of school when they had just received such a generous offer to help them with their futures. They are Slytherin after all, self preservation is vital."

"That's a large assumption on your part don't you think?" Neville asked.

"True it was." Harry admitted, "But was I wrong?"

"No." Draco said, "I was planning on staying as far from you this year as possible. I didn't want anything to mess up my chance at getting good NEWT's now that I won't get top job just because of my blood status and family."

"None of us want to take any chances." Harry said, "We all just want some peace. So what will we do if Hogsmeade is attacked? We've had a few good suggestions but there are a lot of holes in those. As seventh years the rest of the school look up to us to direct them. How will we do this?"

"First I think we need to make sure just who is going to leave the castle and who will be staying." Neville said.

"Excellent," Harry said, "If we know how many are there we know how many to protect, and we know when we have them all safe. Anything else?"

"Keep eyes open." Seamus said, "The more eyes looking for trouble the quicker it will be spotted."

"Yes." Harry said. "Good point."

"Have a plan in place to get the younger ones to safety," Hermione said, "but keep it open enough that it can be changed if necessary."

Harry nodded, he liked how this was going.

"Pick teams of fighters and protectors," Draco said, "So the fighters know they can fight and not worry about who is protecting the younger kids."

"Designate someone to alert teachers in case of an attack." Neville said, "Someone who knows how to do that patronus message thing."

"Excellent everyone." Harry said, "So now that we have a plan that seems fairly complete, or next goal is implementing it. You said designate fighters and protectors, so who will that be?"

"You obviously." Draco said.

"Ok but what if I'm out of the picture?" Harry said, "I'm the first person they attack and they come from behind and I'm unconscious, what's next?"

"I would think that the seventh years would lead the fighter portion." Ginny said, "Leave the protecting to the sixth and below. Give them instructions on what to do with the other students if we have to fight."

"Ok," Harry said, "Would you have all the seventh years fight? Are there any sixth years that are good? Why divide it that way?"

"Well most of the seventh years have experience." Ginny said, "And even though there are good fighters in the sixth year group we need good people to protect the younger students. If they are headed back to the school we want a few good fighters along the way to protect them in case someone comes from the forest. Or to protect them inside the buildings if that's where they go. And it will be easier to know if everyone is doing their job because we know what year each person is in."

"Well organized." Harry said, "Ok, who will send the message, and don't say me because I'm already designated as a fighter."

"Not to mention out cold." Luna said.

"I know how to do it." Hermione said, "So does Ron."

"Why don't you both do it." Dean said, "One of you sends to the Headmistress and the other to the Deputy. That way if one of you is knocked out in the initial attack we're still covered."

"Great now, what to do with the students?" Harry asked.

"I still think getting them out of the street is sound." Hermione said, "We have seventeen buildings that they can be in at any given time. We can divide the sixth years to a few per building, and assign buildings for them to cover."

"So what if all the sixth years are at the three broomsticks?" Harry asked, "Do they leave the building and run for others? If I'm designated to guard Honeydukes and I'm at Madam Puddyfoots do I leave or wait for the people who are suppose to guard this building to show? If I wait who is taking my place in the other building?"

"Are you picking on Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"No," Harry grinned, "just playing what if. If no one see's the hole in the plan it can't be fixed. I don't know all the answers I'm just helping you make a plan."

"Maybe we should ask the sixth years for input." Lavender said, "They could have better ideas than we are having."

"Well it was my plan to repeat this subject in my next two classes." Harry said, "But let's keep throwing out ideas and we can discuss the plan later tonight at dinner or tomorrow at breakfast. I'll try to make an announcement tonight by five thirty."

"Come on you guys," Padma said, "The only ideas so far are from Gryffindor and Slytherin. What are we Claws and Puffs going to add? I think you can add fifth year to the protection squad. And just tell them to try and have a certain number of protectors per building."

"If we know how many students, protectors and fighters we have," Hannah said, "we could line the road from Hogsmeade to the school with fifth and sixth years and designate several to count as they proceed up to the school. As the count of students is completed the front protectors can inform the fighters that they can pull back."

"What about the residence of Hogsmeade?" Ernie asked.

"I don't think we can count on them," Luna said, "Adults generally like to let the Aurors handle things. We would be the same if Harry wasn't making us think instead of succumbing to the effects of blubbering humdingers."

"I think you're right Luna," Ron said over the grumbling of several others, "when Harry, Hermione and I arrived in Hogsmeade before the battle we set of the caterwauling charm. The only resident that came to our aid was Aberforth. The rest stayed hidden."

Harry's sixth year classes went similar to the seventh year class and that evening at dinner Harry asked Minerva if he could make an announcement. Once he told her the subject she agreed and Harry applied a sonorous to his voice.

"Excuse me everyone. As an exercise for DADA class we have instituted a plan for the protection of students in case of an attack on Hogsmeade tomorrow. I decided to have this exercise because of the attack on the platform at the beginning of school. Our classes today consisted of making a plan and setting up its parts. So if you will bear with me for a few minutes I will lay it out for you. The first and second years should stay and listen just for the experience and I would like your thoughts on this in next week's classes." Harry spent a few minutes going over the plan of action and stating each year group's jobs. He concluded by saying, "We split the jobs up by years for two reasons. It's easier to explain quickly and there is no question if you are doing the right job or not as we generally know what year everyone is in. Any questions?"

A third year raised her hand, when Harry acknowledged her she asked, "Do you think Hogsmeade will be attacked?"

"I honestly don't know." Harry said, "But if I were the one planning on attacking someplace I would not choose Hogsmeade. For the simple reason that you can never tell what kids will do. And you have a lot of battle hardened people running around here this year."

"What do you mean you can never tell what kids will do?" A first year asked.

"I mean," Harry explained, "sometimes kids act without thinking about the consequences. Have you ever know someone to run from a teacher when they are in trouble? How about a kid that is still ready to hex their opponent even though the teacher is standing right there. Two completely different reactions to the same situation. I just wouldn't know if you would run screaming or hex me."

"How many kids are going to Hogsmeade?" Dean asked.

"I have a list, by year that I will provide the sixth year prefects tomorrow at breakfast." Minerva said.

"Remember the plan, if everyone is watching for trouble we can hopefully stop it quickly." Harry said, "So if you spot any trouble let an older student or teacher know and pass the word quickly so the fighters can get into position."

Harry and Ginny decided to spend that Friday evening in his office having a private study session. Ron and Hermione had made plans for a private study session of their own in a classroom on the other side of the castle. Harry was sitting in his chair with Ginny on his lap, they were talking a little and snogging a lot. But Harry took time to make a list of things he wanted to pick up in Hogsmeade, in case the Aurors decided to utilize their help before it was actually needed.

Saturday started out quiet enough. Harry and Ron decided to get going early to meet the Aurors that were coming, of course that meant Ginny and Hermione were up early too. They ate a quick breakfast and were at the gates when they opened.

"Good morning," Minerva said, "You're up early."

"We wanted to meet the Aurors and see if they had any directions for us." Harry said.

Ron yawned, "No, you wanted to, I wanted to sleep." Two pops indicated the arrival of the Aurors as Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Good to see you are punctual." The first Auror said, "If you don't mind head on down to the town and we'll wait here for the younger kids."

Harry nodded but didn't move. Ron was watching him and also refrained from moving. If Harry was waiting on something he wouldn't move away.

"Are you going or not?" the Auror asked.

"I believe he is waiting for security protocol." Minerva said.

"My protocol is with you not with him." The Auror said.

"All the same he won't be leaving until I allow it." Minerva said.

Before the man could say anything there were two more pops. Harry quickly stunned the first man and Ron took out the second then they turned their wands on the next two. The two who had just arrived looked at the young men that had their wands trained on them, with two others on the ground unconscious and they said, "Aurors from DMLE. Minister Shacklebolt sent us to patrol Hogsmeade for today's visit. The security code is constant watch makes for safer lives."

Minerva stepped forward putting a hand on Harry's arm and he lowered his wand, Ron did the same, "We believe these two may have been up to something. They tried to pass themselves off as Aurors but didn't have the code."

"Well done." The first auror said, "Looks like you weren't wrong about today's visit. I hope this is all of them though. Johnson take these two and send a replacement."

The man named Johnson picked up the two wands, pocketed them, tied up both men and whisked them away with a portkey.

"I'm Auror Bridge." The man said, "What made you stun them, did they make a move?"

"No." Harry responded, "You could have easily been reinforcements for them as aurors. I thought it best if we not let ourselves get outnumbered. I also didn't want them to get away. They were trying to get rid of the four of us by sending us to watch in Hogsmeade, they seemed to know we would be working with you. We refused to leave until they gave the security code which they didn't have."

"What would you have done if they were the aurors and we were the bad guys?" Bridge asked.

"We would have woken them up eventually." Harry said.

"Were you the one that insisted upon the security code?" Bridge asked.

"No, that was Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

"I only thought of that when Harry asked me how we would know if you were the aurors or imposters." Minerva said, "He is the DADA professor and is using this weekend as a lesson for his class. They have set up a security system in which older students will watch younger ones. And everyone will be watching for trouble. They have mapped out several routes of evacuation if needed."

"Impressive." Bridge said.

"Well it was the combined work of the sixth and seventh year DADA classes." Harry said, "I proposed the question, what would we do in an attack if there were no aurors present. This plan was their creation, I only led it a little."

"Most people don't think that way." Bridge said.

"I've seen too many people roll over and let the death eaters take control, even when the death eaters were outnumbered." Harry said, "If they would just use what they were taught in school they could defend themselves and get away. So I intend to teach my classes in such a way that they know they have the knowledge and the ability to stand up for themselves."

"I can understand where you're coming from." Bridge said a pop made the man look back "Here is auror Michaels."

"Bridge, Johnson popped in with a couple," Michaels said, "You weren't here five minutes, you are good."

"We didn't do it." Bridge said indicating Harry, "He did."

"I only got one, Ron got the other." Harry said.

"Oh," Bridge glanced at Michaels and continued, "What are your plans for today then?"

"We plan on just hanging out and keeping an eye out for trouble." Harry said, "We didn't know if you would have any instructions for us."

"Nothing more than that." Bridges said, "We'll head down you can accompany us if you wish."

"They will catch up to you." Minerva said, "I wish to have a word first." The two Aurors left the small group, Minerva turned to the two teen boys, "Well done."

"Thanks." Ron and Harry said together.

A few sixth and seventh years made it to the gate, "What's going on?"

"We've already had the first attempt." Minerva said, "Harry and Ron were able to stop them. There are two Aurors already heading down to the village these two can point them out if needed."

The rest of the day went well. No more problems interrupted the event.


	12. Chapter 12

His first Monday DADA class was full of curious first years. He discussed the event with each class and had them brainstorm about what could have happened. The questions didn't abate and Friday he faced his seventh year class.

"So what really happened on Saturday?" Blaise asked.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I went down early to meet with the Aurors. Two men showed up and didn't have the security code." Harry said, "When two more showed up we stunned the first two. The second two were Aurors and had the code."

"Not nearly as exciting as I heard." Seamus said.

"Gryffindors are prone to exaggeration." Hannah Abbot said.

"Except Harry." Hermione said, "He usually tries to minimize everything."

"Yes," Neville said, "I asked him how his summer was and he said it was 'fine'. Beating Voldemort and ending the war was the beginning of his just 'fine' summer. And of course after fighting in the battle when asked how he was feeling he was 'fine' just a little tired. He then slept for two days, after getting his broken ribs healed along with all the other injuries he had."

"How very Slytherin of you." Draco commented.

"The hat did consider Slytherin for me." Harry said.

"Then it ran across your propensity to find trouble and save others. It decided you were too brash and needed to go to Gryffindor." Luna chirped.

Harry laughed, "I do believe you're right Luna. I'm far too brash to be Slytherin."

"I bet it considered Hufflepuff too." Hannah said, "You're very loyal, but too brave to be a puff."

"It may have," Harry said, "But I'm sure it didn't even consider me for Ravenclaw. There is a reason I want essays that are less than a foot." The group laughed and he continued, "So on to class what do you think would have happened…"

Classes continued and Harry was working hard. He loved having an office he could hide away in, although it was best when Ginny was hiding with him.

Saturday morning dawned finding Ron waking Harry, "Quidditch practice."

"Not playing," Harry mumbled back and rolled over.

"Captain said to get your lazy backside out of the bed." Ron said, "And if I was you, I'd comply since she is your girlfriend and all."

Harry sighed and pulled himself up. He got showered and dressed in regular clothes and followed Ron down to breakfast. The room was empty except for Ginny, so they sat down and started eating. As they ate the rest of the room slowly started to fill, although when Ron, Ginny and Harry left the room was still mostly empty. The trio headed out to the quidditch pitch and stood in the middle of the field and talked while they waited.

"Our new seeker needs your help, Harry." Ginny frowned, "He can spot the snitch and can catch it, if it's close to his position. The problem is he has trouble controlling his broom, getting it to go where he wants it. He was actually better during tryouts than he is now."

The team came out and the new seeker stopped looking at Harry with a horrified expression, "They brought you back on the team didn't they? I know I'm terrible."

"No," Harry felt bad; he decided the boy's problem was probably nerves, "I'm actually an assistant, I too busy teaching to play so I'm here to help you."

"Really?" the boy tried not to sound too excited.

"Really," Harry thought the boy must be in first or second year, "First, what's your name? I know you from class but I can't think of your name right now, too early in the morning."

"Foster."

"Right, ok Foster, you're a second year right?"

"Yes sir."

"I've not seen you fly so let's start with the basics. Broom on the ground and call it up."

Foster followed his direction. Harry thought he might throw a fit starting like a first year but he did as asked. He watched as the broom bobbled its way to Foster's hand and Harry said, "Ok, put it back on the ground and tell it to jump up, don't ask it, you are the boss let the broom know it." After a few repeats Harry said, "Ok, mount up but don't push off. Good now push off and just hover. Good now I'm going to back up and put a few feet between us. I'll hold up my hand and I want you to move forward as close as you can get without touching the handle to my hand."

Harry had him do a series of maneuvers on the broom. Anything he couldn't do Harry coached him through. After two hours Harry stopped and told him, "Good job. You're probably beat go get some rest."

"I'm ok," Foster said, "What's next?"

"Sorry but we have to get off the pitch."

"Actually Harry," Ginny was grinning, "I have the pitch for another two hours. Special permission to train our new seeker. But do you think you can include the rest of us on this lesson?"

Harry continued on until he reached a maneuver none of them could do. Foster said, "I still think it's impossible. Maybe if I saw it done I could do it."

"I don't have my broom…" before Harry could finish the sentence he had seven brooms nearly shoved up his nose. "Alright, I'll do it." Harry grabbed Ginny's broom and took off. He was most familiar with hers as she had a Firebolt too. He had given it to her on her birthday, to make up for the missed birthday and Christmas. He took his time warming up a bit and then stopped over the group.

"What's the name of the move?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," he replied, "I've used it a couple times but, you all really won't even need this. Foster might but that would be it."

"Just show us already."

"Fine, I'll start at the other end of the field and I'll turn near these goals so stay on the edge so you can see it." Harry took off; at the far end he turned and started back gaining speed. Right as he reached the group he pulled the broom into the turnaround he wanted. In a matter of seconds he was heading the other way still at a high rate of speed. He slowed down and went back and landed by the group.

"I don't think any of us can do that." Ginny said.

Harry was explaining how he was able to do the move when Minerva and Madam Hooch walked up to the group.

"Harry can I see that move again?" Hooch asked.

"Sure I guess." Harry hopped onto the broom and repeated the moved.

"Do it again only slower."

Harry tried several times a varying speeds but it never worked quite right. He went back to his normal speed and it worked perfectly. When he landed Hooch approached him, "Sorry, I think part of the move is the speed."

"If you want to be a professional quidditch player I think you can make it. I can get some scouts here if you want to showcase your talents."

"No thanks," Harry replied, "I don't want to play professionally, I want a quiet life not one of even more notoriety. You can still call the scouts, I think the others are noteworthy."

"Indeed they are," Hooch replied, "But I didn't invite any seeker scouts to the first Gryffindor game."

"I'm not playing for Gryffindor." Harry stated, "I'm just a student assistant for the captain."

"That's too bad. I think you need to show that move to some scouts though… I've been thinking of a charity event for people who suffered because of the war. Would you field a team for a charity tournament?"

"Who would I be allowed to get?"

"Anyone you want."

"Like Ginny, Ron, Angelina and George?"

"As long as you're the seeker you can have anyone else." Hooch was excited, if she could get Harry everyone else would just be dying to play.

"What about back up players, if I'm injured can I have a back up seeker? And what about Professionals?"

"Sure, I'll limit each team to fourteen players total with no more than two professionals per team. The only stipulation is they had to go to school at Hogwarts. We're calling it an Alumni Tournament."

"Excellent," Harry was excited, "When?"

"Spring, after the house cup is done, but before testing begins.

"Perfect. How many teams?"

"So far, including yours, one. But as soon as people know Harry Potter's fielding a team they will clamor to join. I'll be charging an entrance fee for teams and a gate price for spectators. All funds will go to that new Post-war Assistance fund the Ministry has approved. They won't give the name yet because the group wants to do some big unveil, maybe they'll use the tournament for that."

Harry was thinking hard as they group dispersed. Ron tried to start up a conversation with him several times before he gave up, "Looks like we lost him for a time. I'm going to go find Hermione. Tell him I'm not mad, I know that look, he's up to something and I'm not sure I want to know."

Ginny chuckled and continued to walk with Harry. She didn't think he had a purpose in mind; even he seemed shocked when he realized they were outside the Headmistress' office.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where you led us." Ginny was wondering what he was thinking so hard about.

"I wonder if Madam Hooch is still talking with her."

"One way to find out." Ginny turned to the gargoyle, "Is she in and can we see her?"

The gargoyle stepped aside and the two went up the steps. Upon entering the office Harry found that Madam Hooch and Minerva were there along with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Just who we were going to go look for." Kingsley said, while Minerva and Rolanda looked confused.

"Quick question before we start, how many new charities have been started this year?" Ginny asked.

"Just the one." Kingsley replied.

"Excellent, then the new charity is called the Peace Foundation." Harry said, "I'd like to unveil the charity when we announce the event."

"Excellent." Rolanda was nearly jumping, "Who's your charity administrator?"

"Mum has agreed to be in charge, Fleur and Andromeda have both volunteered to help." Ginny smiled.

"They are working on an application process." Harry gave the details, "We only want to help people who need help. Mundungus won't be getting anything."

"When… How did you start this?" Minerva asked.

"Over the summer, we applied for a license." Harry explained, "I set aside some money and asked Molly to head it. Anything else that happens, she and the council she picked decide. I have promised to make myself available for fund raisers and announcements. My only request was that they help the orphans and injured first, which they have already started."

"Are they going to set up an orphanage?" Minerva asked.

"I have asked them not to." Harry said, "Tom was raised in an orphanage, I don't want to start another dark wizard. We are hoping for placement in magical families or muggle families who already know about magic. Any child that had a muggle parent may not be comfortable in an all magical household. We also hope to educate the magic world about the muggle world."

"That last bit may be hard to accomplish." Kingsley stated.

"True, old ideas die hard." Harry said, "But we have an idea of how to start for now anyway. I was going to visit with you this morning Minerva about that situation that came up in my first class. Muggleborns who don't know what happens in the magical world and vice versa. I have several suggestions here from a mix of students that all wish they knew more about the other world.

Ron has suggested that older students lead an introductory class to educate all first years about the differences in magical and muggle upbringing. This would promote knowledge about each other and cover some topics that muggleborns would know nothing about like a little war that was fought recently. Hannah Abbott suggested that we have a short time, before the sorting, to have a prefect from each house say good things about their house to the first years. She hopes that children will see that they don't have to follow the rest of their family into the same old house which promotes the same old prejudice.

I have a dozen or so other suggestions, but to me those two are the best and easiest. They don't really require any effort by the professors and can be easily supervised. Prefects are already used to leading so this should be no big deal to them. We could even do this late this year and see how the younger ones like it."

"If you wouldn't mind, can I see all the suggestions?" Minerva asked.

"Sure," Harry handed her a small box he pulled out of his bag, "Hermione did the expansion spell on that."

Minerva emptied the box and ended up with seventeen rolls of parchment, "I'm going to read through these. I want you to come to the prefects meeting Monday evening, at seven in the Great Hall. I want you to introduce this to them and we'll talk about the suggestions."

"Ok."

"If we start using one or more of these I want you to introduce it to the school."

"Ok." Harry didn't like that part quite as much.

"Thanks for being on time everyone. First thing on the agenda for tonight's meeting is being brought by Headmistress McGonagall. Professor." Hermione started the prefects meeting.

"Thank you." Minerva stood and addressed the group, "It has been brought to my attention that Hogwarts is neglecting a portion of our student's education. Not through meanness, but through ignorance. This was displayed in our first DADA class this year. The students involved were noted as saying they wished they had known before they opened their mouths. To explain further I have asked Professor Potter here to tell you the situation and the suggestions he has received from various students."

Harry stood and addressed the group, "In my first class I asked the students to use Tom's name just like I did in all the others. One girl who was a pure blood was laughed at by a muggle born when she couldn't say Voldemort. He didn't understand the deal. After it was explained to him he apologized and said he wished he had known. I talked to Ron and Hermione about it after class and Hermione stated how she had wished she had known about several things. Then Ron made my first suggestion and Hermione said I need a variety of suggestions to bring to the Headmistress. I'll read the suggestions and then you can use them, change them or even trash them and design a new one."

"I will have final approval on any suggestions before they are implemented." Minerva stated after Harry had read through all the suggestions, "I agree that we need to do something but I had no idea what until now. So let's hear what you have to say about these."

"I agree that it should be the job of the prefects." Astoria Greengrass said, "Right now when we walk into a room everyone avoids the prefect, they don't want to get into trouble. I think it's about time we actually helped more than showing a first year where to find class."

"Me too." Megan Abby said, "I would love to know the differences between magical and muggle house holds so I can decide how I want to live. I don't necessarily want to continue like everything has always been. A revolution was started when that battle happened and I for one don't want the lessons to be lost. I'm a pureblood and my family, while not dark, certainly believes purebloods are better than muggleborns."

"For most purebloods that is the norm." Harry said, "Its how Voldemort went unchecked until he started attacking innocent purebloods. The average adult wanted him stopped, not his ideas."

"Exactly," Megan said, "I don't want to continue that line of thought it will just bring another bigot into power."

"I think we should combine Ron's idea with mine." Hannah said. "At least this year and then next year do both. We can have a professor and four prefects talk to the first years in the antechamber before their sorting. Keep each talk to just a few minutes."

"I agree." Came from several people around the room.

"Any opposed?" Hermione asked.

One hand was raised, surprisingly it was Ron, "I think we should do as Hannah suggests for this year. See how it's received and then decide what to do next, continue as she says or try different approaches until we find a fit. Each year the returning prefects need to get together at the end of the year and decide what to do for the next year."

"Excellent suggestion Ron." Hermione smiled, "All in favor?... All opposed? Motion carries, now time and place?"

"One more thought," Harry interrupted, "What if older kids want to join in the sessions this year?"

"I'm thinking we could do that but keep them separate." A boy that Harry couldn't see suggested, "We need to know if it helps the younger ones without having the older ones there throwing out comments, good or bad."

"Ok, Professor any suggestions?" Hermione asked

"Wednesday evening after dinner for the first years, Thursday for second years and so on. Harry can you postpone question and answer time for the next week?"

"I'll hold it in my class room. Whoever is attending the session will be able to come last." Harry didn't see any reason to completely cancel the sessions when only one group would be after their normal time.

"Ok, I'll have Harry make the announcements tomorrow at each meal." Minerva stood up and motioned to Harry to stand too, "We'll just leave you to the rest of your meeting."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry couldn't believe the year was going so fast. It seemed like school had just started and here they were halfway through November. Quidditch season had started with a bang. Gryffindor embarrassed Slytherin, three hundred and fifty to thirty. Everyone played incredibly, even the little seeker beat Draco. Foster caught it so quietly that even Madam Hooch missed it. It wasn't until he flew up to her and tapped her on the shoulder and showed her the ball that she called the game. Harry was thinking, if I had played I wonder if I would have caught it sooner. No one else had seen it hovering over Professor McGonagall's head for ten minutes early in the game.

Harry went to the kitchens and got the elves to supply party food and drinks and then headed up to the common room. By the time he arrived the elves had already set it out and students were arriving. He picked up a butter beer and stood leaning on his favorite chair. A few minutes later the door burst open admitting students and team members. When Ginny saw him she grinned and ran across the room and threw herself into his arms and started kissing him.

She heard Ron groan from behind, "Tell me we aren't going to be subjected to this after every game now?" After several moments and no reaction from the two kissing he mumbled, "I guess I have to take that as a yes we are." Several people in the room chuckled. When the two finally came up for air Ron asked, "So you responsible for the food and stuff?"

"House elves brought it up, I just asked for it." Harry grinned.

"Have you heard back from anyone?" Hermione pulled the other three to a quiet corner.

"So far we have George and Charlie for beaters. I'm seeker, Ron's keeper and we have Angelina, Katie and Ginny for chasers. I haven't heard back from Alicia, Oliver Wood and Gwenog Jones. Bill said no as the baby is due around that time. I don't have any idea for backup beaters." Harry lamented, "I wanted to ask Viktor to be backup seeker, but he doesn't qualify."

"When are you announcing it?" Ginny asked

"Next week, at least I have part of my team to announce."

"If Wood or Jones doesn't want to play maybe you could get a professional beater." Ron said, "The Cannons…"

"No way." Ginny said, "None of those losers."

"But…"

"No."

"But…"

"Ron, I don't think a Cannon player would generate a lot of excitement. We're trying to get people to attend the matches." Harry tried to be reasonable.

"But you'll be there and that will make up for everyone else."

"We'll see." After Ron and Hermione wandered off he said, "I will have to beg Oliver and Gwenog to be on the team."

"If Oliver plays who will be first keeper?"

"Oliver." Harry smiled, "Ron suggested it, professional's play and others are back up."

"What about chasers?" Ginny smiled innocently.

"I was planning on you, Gwenog and Angelina." Harry didn't catch her teasing, "Katie and Alicia would be backup. Hmmm, I just realized all my chasers are female. I probably should have a male back up. I wonder how Dean's doing."

"You don't have any female beaters, keepers or seekers either." Ginny said.

"No, but we have two excellent choices for keeper, I'll keep that in mind for the other two positions." Harry and Ginny continued to chat about the team and tournament.

At mail time the next morning Harry received a letter from Dudley.

Harry,

It took me a long time to come up with a name he liked. Wow they really let you know if they don't like something. I think I'm going to have scars. I named him Apollo. I actually went to the library and made a list of Latin words, stars, and Greek mythology characters before I found one he liked or at least tolerates.

Mum and Dad talked to their bank about your firm. The bank told them that this was one of the best investment firms in England and to leave the money in their care. With that advice they went to the firm and talked with them and have been very happy every since. But it was fun to watch them squirm for a while.

If it's ok at this point I would like to ask you a question. I want to know about your parents. I understand they were killed by that Volde guy but what do you know about it? Dedalus told me you stopped him when you were just one year old, and that you were, I mean, are a very powerful wizard. So why did you put up with all my crap when we were kids. If I were you I probably would have blown the house up with all us in it.

Anyway I'm doing fine. I'm studying for my levels at home, I'm not allowed to go back to school, not that I really wanted to anyway. Dad's a bit worried about what university will take me because I didn't graduate from Smeltings, but I don't think that would have mattered anyway. My grades have never been what they needed to be for a good Uni.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Dudley

"Wow, are you going to respond?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "But I'm not sure just exactly what I want to say."

"At least he didn't name him Bob." Hermione chuckled.

"While you were reading you got three more." Ginny handed him the letters.

"Great," As he read the letters he said, "Alicia is a yes. So is Oliver. And Gwenog Jones says she's looking forward to it and is wondering who else is on the team."

"So any idea of the other positions?" Ron whispered.

"I've got the two seventh year beaters from Ravenclaw. I watched their practice yesterday and talked to them afterward. We just need one more chaser and a seeker."

"Too bad we can't have more pros."

"You know," Ginny said, "you could have Charlie be the backup seeker and get another beater."

"He wants to be a beater." Harry replied, "That's what he's been playing on the team at the reserve."

Ron snickered, "What about Cho?"

Ginny glared, which Harry missed, "No, I thought about her, but she wasn't really very good. I think I'll just ask Foster, he caught that last one so quietly that even Madam Hooch missed it. No one would expect it."

"But Harry, he's so small." Hermione worried, "He would be playing against adults they would just smash him."

"Let's talk more later," Ron suggested, "the room is starting to fill up."

"By the way," Hermione informed him "there's going to be an announcement on Saturday at ten, we've been requested to wear our uniforms because the Ministry and press will be there. It was on the announcement board."

Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Saturday arrived quickly this week, along with the much anticipated announcement. Harry was seated with his fellow classmates in his uniform as requested by the Headmistress. In addition to the attendees listed on the board there was a small group off to one side that many weren't expected.

When it got ready to start Minerva nodded at Harry and he got up and joined this odd group. The entire room quieted down as he did.

"You're better than any charm at quieting a group of people." Minerva said as he walked by, Harry rolled his eyes at her. Louder she started her speech, "Welcome everyone. I am here to announce an upcoming event scheduled to happen this spring at Hogwarts. Madam Hooch and I will be presenting the event." Rolanda stood beside Minerva as she continued, "We are going to host the first annual Alumni Quidditch tournament."

A tremendous amount of applause and yelling cut off anything else she had planned to say. It took several minutes but everyone calmed down and Madam Hooch continued the announcement, "The rules to team entry are as follows. A team may contain up to fourteen individuals. All of those individuals must have attended or are attending Hogwarts. No more than two current or former Professional players per team. No one younger than fifth year. All teams must be approved in advance by Professor McGonagall and a team from Magical Games and Sports. There will be a one hundred galleon fee per team to join. All proceeds will go to the newly approved post-war charity that was approved by the Ministry earlier this fall."

After the applause abated a few questions were asked. Finally one person asked, "Do you have any teams yet?"

"We have one team who has already paid their fee. To announce that team we have its captain, Harry Potter." Minerva and Rolanda stepped back as Harry stepped up to the podium.

He had to wait for several minutes until the cheering died down, "Before I talk about the quidditch team I've put together I'm going to talk about another team. This team is the new charity that the proceeds will be going to. The name is the Peace Foundation. It's been named as such by a vote of those who started it. It was decided that we all want more peace in our lives. This foundation was started this last summer in the wake of the war. If Fleur and Viktor will join me please."

There was more applause but it was short as Fleur stepped up to speak. She spoke for several minutes then concluded with, "Since the Tri-Wizard tournament my life has been quite exciting. I came back to England after I finished school and started to make a life here. I became involved in the war effort and I saw many terrible things happen. None affected me more than the people forced into a life of begging because they were unable to find work. They were unable because of their blood status or injuries received at the hands of those who were in charge. When Harry approached me about this foundation I immediately joined forces with him."

Viktor talked next. He spoke at length and finished saying, "During the time of Grindelwald my Grandparents were killed. Luckily my father was old enough to take care of himself and his siblings when that happened. Many weren't then and they aren't now. The foundation has been able to place fifteen children in the care of new families. When Harry approached me about this foundation, I happily agreed to join."

"Together," Harry took over, "the three of us have agreed to be the face of this foundation. But we are only the face; the backbone is provided by many others. We need you to tell us who is in need and we need to know who can help. But just as important we need people to provide the funds necessary to do the work we face. The war effort is just the beginning. We hope that this foundation can aid in ways we haven't begun to think of yet."

After another long bout of applause Fleur and Viktor sat down and Harry talked again, "With that taken care of I regret to inform you that neither of them will be on my team as they didn't attend Hogwarts. They did attend for that one year but Professor McGonagall said they weren't students of Hogwarts. But on the bright side I did manage to find some others." As they were announced they stood at their seats, "My team consists of Gwenog Jones and Oliver Wood as my two professional players. I also have Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Alan Banger, Chuck Waters, Dean Thomas, Rolanda Hooch and myself. We look forward to whatever competition you are will to give us. Thank you."

People went nuts, yelling and stomping, the excitement was palpable. It took ten minutes and Professor McGonagall shouting for quiet before things died down and more questions could be asked. They spent an hour answering questions while the photographers stepped forward to get group pictures of the quidditch team and then the foundation people that were present.

After the press and ministry left Harry's team decided to have a practice. He started the beaters he had them get used to working with each other. They were in a circle and hitting the bludger back and forth, he wanted to make sure any two could play together. After a while he started on the chasers and keepers.

"What no other seekers?" Gwenog questioned when everyone else went up into the air.

"I actually have two," Harry said, "Ginny and Charlie both played seeker in the past. Chaser and beater are there preferred spots."

"Well planned."

"Thanks."

After the chasers and beaters had practiced for a while Harry started his own practice. He had Charlie throw walnuts at different spots around the field. Ginny and Gwenog landed by Charlie and suggested a move Ginny wanted him to force Harry into. Charlie tossed one up very close to his position and just as Harry was neared it he launched another one to the opposite side of the field. Charlie didn't think Harry had any chance of catching the second one but he went along with Ginny's idea. Harry noticed the second throw and executed his extreme turn and went back and caught the second one.

When he landed by the group Gwenog said, "Do you think you can teach our seeker that?"

"I want to learn it too." Charlie said.

"I can try but you need to know, I can't slow it down. If you don't do it at full speed it doesn't work."

"What do you call that move?"

"A turnaround."

"We'll call it the Potter Switch." Gwenog said, "You get the credit for its invention. I think you will be the first one to have a quidditch move named after you without ever playing professionally. Of course if you change your mind and want to play professional I may be able to make an exception. You obviously don't mind playing on a team with women."

Harry was still chuckling about Gwenog's statement at breakfast several days later. It was a good thing he was in such a good mood because he got another letter from Dudley. He had answered Dudley's question about his parents, his answer about blowing up the house was a bit different. He had said they first he didn't know he was a wizard and that he could blow it up. Second the statute of secrecy and third that they were family and he wouldn't harm family regardless of how they mistreated him. He was a little worried about the response he would get back.

Harry,

Thanks for your answer it really cleared things up for me. You're a much better man than I am. I'm not sure I could have kept those things in mind when being mistreated. I tend to lash out first and think later.

Mum found out about Apollo. She was cleaning my room (said it's too disgusting to leave alone anymore) when Apollo arrived with your reply. I caught her while she was still reading it. I watched her read it through at least twice before she realized I was there. When she tried to make excuses I said it was alright this time and that I had planned on telling her eventually. After she let me have the letter I read it and we discussed your response.

Like me she found your reasoning very mature. I guess fighting in a war will make you grow up fast, not that you had much of a childhood to begin with. She cried when we talked about your Mum sacrificing herself like that. Mum said she could understand that, she'd do it for me if I needed it.

For my next question, that giant dude that took you from the shack on the rock, the one that told us you were a wizard, who is he? Do many wizards grow to that size? Was it a spell that made him that large? How did he give me that tail was it a magic umbrella? We never saw him again, is he still around? Is he as mean as he looks?

As you can see, I'm insanely curious about it all. I've also been wondering Dedalus said magic runs in families. If it does could that mean that any children I might have could be magical? I think it would give Dad a heart attack if that happened. Mum would be better about it but not much.

How's the teaching going? Please answer soon, hope you and your friends are doing well.

Dudley

Harry had to read the letter several time because he was so stunned. Aunt Petunia cried when talking about his mum. It was just so hard to get his mind around that bit of information.

"What did it say? You have a really odd look on your face." " Ginny questioned, Harry just gave her his letter and didn't say anything. After reading Ginny was more confused "She cried? I didn't know that cow had any emotions."

Harry shook his head; he was really speechless over the whole thing. That evening Harry was restless, he decided to go out and fly for a bit to clear his head. Ginny and Ron still had homework so he was on his own. He wasn't able to fly long before he was interrupted.

"Hey Potter, if you're trying to spy on the competition you're being too obvious." Came a yell from below.

Harry looked down and spotted a group of students. He landed and said, "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone had the pitch. Is this a team for the tournament?"

"Yes," Blaise said, "Draco is captain. We decided you were going to need some real competition."

"Great, I look forward to it." Harry grinned, "I'll go back inside I don't want you to have any excuses when we beat you."

"Before you do," Draco said, "I want to introduce you to Tom Dorgan. He plays with Puddlemere United."

Harry shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise." Tom said, "I've been hearing you're a decent seeker. Can't wait to meet you in the air."

"Should be exciting." Harry said, "See you later then."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was invited to another prefect meeting. All the sessions planned had been given and they had gotten responses from many of the students. They had requested all the first years to comment and told the older ones to comment if they felt like it. As Harry found out at the meeting, the response was overwhelming.

"I think we received a comment from every student. They are very enlightening." Hermione said.

"We have read them all and sorted them into groups for you." Ron said, "Hermione set up a system for us to each read our share and place them in the appropriate box so they could be summarized."

"Right, we kept the first years separate so these are from the second through seventh years. First separation was to be good comments and bad ones." Hermione stated, "But we didn't have any completely negative comments. Many Ravenclaw sixth and seventh years wanted more time for questions. We have a lot from muggle borns that liked it but wished it had been done years ago. Twenty purebloods that would like a field trip to see some of the muggle stuff in action. Several that want a remedial Muggle studies course because they didn't take it as an elective. At least fifty that suggest you get a muggle or muggle born to teach muggle studies saying they learn more in that session than they had learned in the class. And at least seventy that asked for us to do it again so that more things can be covered."

"Professor Hart is a muggleborn." Minerva said.

"But she's lived as a witch for the last twenty years or so." Ron said, "A lot has happened in those years. She attended one of the sessions and admitted she was a bit out of date with technology. Not that I'm saying fire her or anything. But she needs to work on getting reacquainted with muggles."

"Well said Ron." Minerva said, "She's only willing to teach for one year and I'll keep in mind your suggestions for our next teacher.

"Harry," Astoria Greengrass asked, "Is your Peace foundation behind this idea?"

"Are you asking do we support it or did we think it up?" Harry responded.

"Both."

"Ok, yes we support the idea whole heartedly. And sort of, we had discussed over the summer how to get rid of the prejudice and how education is the key to that." Harry said, "Hermione is one of the founders of the organization. She is the one that suggested that we ask students for ideas. But it was in response to questions that were raised in my class, not during a foundation meeting or anything like that."

"Ok." Astoria said, "I can live with that. I just wanted to make sure your foundation wasn't trying to control what happens at Hogwarts."

"Oh no." Harry said, "I don't want the foundation to influence things by force. If we want something to change we will start talking about it publicly. I don't want any secret manipulations happening."

"I guess you've been manipulated enough to know no one likes it being done to them." Astoria grinned. Harry only nodded in reply as he thought of the fiasco of his fifth year.

"Are you sure they'll be public?" Draco asked, "They've kept to themselves so far."

"You're right we haven't been very public so far," Harry admitted, "But we had to wait for ministry approval and then we wanted a big event to publicize our beginning. We started working right away but couldn't talk until we were approved. Then we were trying to think of a big event to start with when Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall approached me about the Alumni Tournament."

"Rolanda thought it would be a good way to collect money to help others affected by the war." Minerva said, "We didn't know the name of the foundation nor did we know he was behind it when we asked him to field the first team. We just wanted a big famous name to generate a lot of publicity. We had no idea it would generate this much publicity."

"How many teams do you have now?"

"Fifty seven." Minerva said, "The first round will be paired up by drawing names. Since Harry was the first to sign up we have decided that he will draw the first name. All teams must be signed up by March first. When all teams have been approved we'll have another press conference. On that day each captain will be in attendance, the first half of the captains will draw a name to find who they'll be playing against. If there are an odd number of teams then a number representing each game will be put back in and the odd team will play the loser of that game."

"Won't that give one team an advantage?"

"No," Minerva said, "If the team lost once and then beats the other team they still don't advance. Only the team who plays once and wins moves up."

"How can we get through that many games in one weekend?"

"We won't. We have to start before our quidditch season is done." Minerva said, "Also the cost of admission hasn't been decided yet but it was suggested that anyone willing to do some work for the foundation would get in at a discount or free. But we'll have to work on that before it's approved."

"Sorry but we're getting off subject." Hermione said, "We need to cover the first year's comments."

"Quite right," Minerva said, "what did they have to say?"

"Here we have a few negative comments." Hermione said, "One was quite nasty saying if I wanted to know about… Muggles I would take a different class."

"Why the pause Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I paraphrased the response."

"What did it actually say?"

"If I wanted to waste my time," Astoria said, "with studying stupid, primitive animals I would take Care of Magical Creatures class. As it is I couldn't care less about those ignorant savages that would just as soon burn us at the stake as look at us. I know purebloods are so much better than muggleborns that we have to give them extra lessons just to be normal, but I shouldn't be subjected to it. That's what it said, I don't agree."

"Whatever you do," Harry said, "Never tell me who wrote that piece of garbage."

"It was an anonymous comment." Hermione said, "We were hoping you would address this in your class. We aren't sure it was a first year. It was put in the first year's box but they were out for anyone to add comments."

"It does sound too advanced for a first year," Minerva said, "unless they heard those exact words from home."

"Which may be the case," Megan Abbot said, "in fact we are considering that someone wrote home about it and their parent sent that in for them to put in the comment box. We had the boxes set out for a week taking comments."

"Ok, I'll address this in classes next week." Harry said, "What are you going to do now?"

"We're going to offer another evening meeting with the prefects. Completely optional. In the Great Hall. All ages welcome." Hermione said.

"Do you have any other plans?" Minerva asked.

"Several of us who are good in one or more areas are thinking of opening a study time during Harry's open time." Ron said, "For instance Neville is going to set up an area to answer questions for Herbology. While he's not a prefect he's the one who suggested we have it for other areas as well."

"Excellent idea." Minerva said, "Was it all Neville's idea?"

"Yes." Hermione said, "He was having trouble studying last night because the third years were pestering him for answers. He ended up going to Harry's office to study and said he should just open up a time like Harry does so he can get his own studying done."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Minerva said, "for forward thinking. Let Neville know would you please. I have to get back, when will you be announcing all this?"

"We haven't decided yet," Astoria said, "but one suggestion was to have Harry announce it. He always gets everyone's attention."

"You know I really don't like being the center of attention all the time." Harry said.

"True," Hermione said, "but you do get the attention."

"Just put it on the Announcement boards." Harry said, "That's what we used to do."

"But now we can get celebrity endorsement." Hannah laughed at Harry's face that was rapidly turning red, "Nothings better than that."

"No way." Harry was shaking his head, "Besides, I'm sure everyone is tired of hearing me announce stuff." Chuckles were heard throughout the room.

Over the Holidays Harry's team practiced several times. He had been worried about finding a place to practice when Gwenog suggested they use the Harpies stadium. At the second practice several of the Harpies showed up and gave some good advice.

Harry worked with the seeker for a while before Gwenog interrupted, "Harry, show her the Potter Switchback." Everyone on the team stopped to watch Harry perform his move, "Watch him close he has to do it fast."

"I need a pair of Omnioculars." The Harpies seeker said after he had his demonstration, "I have no idea how he did that." She ran off to find a pair and practice resumed. When she returned she watched and slowed down the turn so she could see how it was executed.

Once she had seen it through several times she called down Gwenog. After Gwenog viewed it several times she motioned Harry to come down. He felt rather weird watching himself though the Omnioculars but he remembered how he was able to slow the action down when he watched the World Cup. As he watched he reached the end of the field and disappeared only to reappear the next second going the other direction.

Harry jumped on his broom and repeated the move several times. When he finally landed he said, "What it looks like and what it feels like are two completely different things. It doesn't feel like apparating. Is this even a legal move?"

"Legal? I don't know," Gwenog said thoughtfully, "I can find out, but it may not be necessary. Professional quidditch players were banned from carrying wands during the game back in 1765 when the game lasted seven days because someone had banished the snitch, they never figured out who it was."

"Why would that affect things?" Harry asked.

"You need a wand to do magic." Gwenog laughed, "And that move is magical."

"His wand is in his bag." Ron said, "Harry can do wandless magic."

"Oh… Ok, I'll look up the legality of the move." Gwenog said, "But I think we'll probably have to approach Games and Sports department at the Ministry."

Christmas at the Weasley's was not normal. It was a quiet subdued affair. None of the riotous noise. No explosions. But most notably was the barely audible laughter. You would here a chuckle now and then, but no belly laughs. Not even Fleur complained at the evening of listening to Celestina Warbeck.

Presents were opened and lunch was nearly done on Christmas day when Bill stood up, "I have an announcement." What little conversation there was stopped and everyone turned to see what the oldest sibling had to say, "We've had a pretty quiet Christmas so far and I know we all miss Fred terribly. I think he'd be a bit miffed at us all for our moping about. I think he expected us to fill our lives with joy and laughter. Isn't that the reason you have the shop? Anyway with that in mind I need to tell you I've been holding back some information that I just can't keep in any more. Fleur and I found out she's going to have a baby."

The announcement was met with complete silence until Harry jumped up and shook Bill's hand, "Congratulations." Then he moved to Fleur and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you. That's great news."

"Thank you Harry, " Fleur said, "I'm glad you're happy because you inspired the names we have picked out. Victoire if it is a girl and Victor if it is a boy. The baby should be born around the one year anniversary of your victory over evil."

"My first grandbaby." Molly whispered, "My first grandbaby." She continued to repeat it over and over.

Arthur was the next to congratulate the couple, "I think you've stunned your mother. It may take her a few minutes to get her head around the idea of babies to spoil."

The rest followed except George and Molly. Finally George said, "I'm glad you don't have Fred as a name. I'm calling that right now no one else can have it."

"You actually need a girl first." Charlie teased, "Going to be kind of hard doing it all on your own."

"Shut it." George muttered back, but he was grinning.

Molly was finally able to process the information and gave Bill a hug so hard he was saying, "Mum I think you're breaking ribs." With Fleur her hug was much reduced. The two women hugged and cried together. Molly was saying something but no one could understand it.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Percy asked.

"I wanted to wait until we all got together." Bill said, "This isn't news to put into a letter. And speaking of that I won't be here the rest of the week, Fleur and I are going to France to let her family know."

The rest of the Holiday sped by and soon they were back at Hogwarts. In Harry's second year class he got a question he was not expecting, "Professor, my Dad keeps telling me that muggles are dirty animals, you say they are humans just like us. So why does my Dad think differently than you? And what makes you think you know better than him?"

"First, has your Dad ever interacted with muggles?" Harry asked.

"No, he's pureblood, St. Mungo's and the train station is the closest he's been to anything muggle."

"Well I lived in the muggle world for ten years." Harry said, "And during the summer holidays every year until this last one. I know they aren't dirty animals because I've lived there. Some don't live in very good conditions while others live in palaces. They really are only different in that they can't do magic. What we accomplish with magic they accomplish with technology. They have radios just like our WWN with just as many channels, if not more. They fly. But instead of one person per broomstick they have airplanes in all sizes that can hold from one to hundreds of people. They can fly all over the world and it's much more comfortable than a broom. We have the floo to travel and call. Their speediest travel mode is a car, which is a lot slower. But they have phones that they can carry with them and contact whomever they want at any time. Ours only contacts people if they are at home. We have some things that are better than theirs and they have some things that are better than ours. All in all I'd say we were pretty close in comparison."

"So why doesn't his father believe that?"

"This is another way we are like muggles." Harry said, "We won't believe it until we see it for ourselves."

"I looked out of the muggle side door in the Leaky Cauldron once and it looked like a dirty place to me."

"That is a back street in London. The magic keeping the door hidden repels muggles. Therefore they don't take a lot of care with that street. And if your parents take you to St. Mungo's you apparate into an alley between buildings. That's where muggles store trash until the day it is to be picked up and taken away. They can't just banish it so they hide it in places they don't go to very often. Those aren't good places to judge the muggle world by. Muggles don't venture into those places, that's why it makes good places for us to apparate to. And as far as Kings Cross, it's not in bad shape. The muggles take good care of their side, we don't do it."

"I don't think my Dad knows about that stuff."

"I don't think many magical people do." Harry said, "Now about that homework I assigned…"

Time moved on and the next Hogsmeade weekend was quickly approaching. His seventh years asked if they needed to follow the plan again.

"I think you should." Harry said, "I think you should practice it every time you leave these grounds. Yes that is a bit paranoid, but I've been told recently that a paranoid Auror is a live one. Ok today's lesson we're going to have a mock duel."

Draco chuckled as he asked, "I was wondering over Christmas if you were going to start a dueling club like we had back in second year?"

"It was a terrible idea back then." Harry grimaced, "But maybe towards the end of the year."

"We could have a champion for each year group." Luna said, "Of course you wouldn't be able to compete Harry. You're too powerful for the rest of us."

"Don't mistake power for ability." Harry said, "If you can't aim correctly it doesn't matter how strong the spell is. But you're right I won't compete."

"How many years will participate?" Hermione asked, "Can we start this weekend?"

"Well, I think we'll start with the Seventh years." Harry said, "And work our way down to the first years. That way they get enough time to learn something they can duel with. And watching the older groups will give them some idea of what to do. I'll have to get permission for that, so give me some time. Maybe a few weeks at least, for now pick a partner."

It took about a week to get the dueling club approved and set up and another week to start competitions. They were set up for some Saturdays if there was no quidditch and Sunday afternoons. Harry moved his open time to the two hours before lunch on Sunday. They would use two days for the first round and then shorten the days as needed. The first round was long. Harry put all names in a hat and pulled two for each match. It took a good portion of Saturday and Sunday to get through the first round of the seventh years. Harry was proud to see many of the DA members move up to the second round.


	15. Chapter 15

The next Monday evening Harry received a visit from Bill Weasley. He and a group of coworkers wanted to have a crack at the Black Estate property, "Tranub has given us permission to use it as a training exercise for new recruits. The senior curse breakers will go in first and identify everything. Then the trainees will try to identify and break them."

"I don't mind letting them use the place if that's what they want." Harry shrugged, "Don't they want me to pay for your time though?"

"They will if you offer." Bill said, "If it were anyone else they wouldn't offer they would just take it."

"Please ask what they will charge for this. I would be happy to get rid of any dark stuff from all the Black properties." Harry stated, "I may even have them check the Potter Estate and Godric's Hollow. We know their destruction was caused by dark wizards, there may be some lingering dark stuff there too."

"Excellent idea." Bill said, "I'll talk to Tranub and get back to you."

"Great." Harry thought for a second, "I also want to know if I need to get some protection for the curse breakers. I don't want anyone hurt on this."

For the next two months Harry's weekends were full and he found time quickly slipping away. The only break he had was on Valentine's day. He and Ginny spent the day wandering around Hogsmeade talking and laughing. Lunch was provided by Kreacher as a picnic under their favorite tree by the lake. Complete with warming charms on the general area.

By the fourth weekend of the Dueling club the seventh years were down to four people. Harry wasn't really surprised when the final four were Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco. Saturday that week had two seventh year battles. Hermione and Ron was the first match, Ginny and Draco was the second. Finally they reached the last battle of the seventh years, Ron and Ginny. Ron had barely beaten Hermione in duel the previous week and everyone was anxious to see how the siblings would do. Betting amongst the students was rampant. It wasn't just about who would win or lose, there were bets as to how many times Ginny would use the Bat-Bogey hex, what the final spell would be and whether or not Harry would watch the whole duel and who he'd cheer for.

From the word go it was a furious battle, one hex after the other flung at a very fast pace. Two minutes in and neither had landed a hit of any sort. They knew each other well enough to know what they would throw and just what to counter with. Ten minutes in and a few blows had landed but had been countered quickly. Leg lockers, tickling, bat-bogeys and disarming spells were just a few in the wide variety the two were using. At one point the onlookers thought Ginny had won. She tripped Ron and then shot a disarming spell right after, but he was able to roll out of the way and avoid the second spell. Ron had Ginny in a tickling hex and he planned on following it with an Expelliarmus but she was able to distract him with a bat-bogey.

So far Harry had counted seven bat-bogeys from Ginny and two from Ron. His weren't nearly as big and terrible as Ginny's were. But Ron had his fair share of powerful spells; they just weren't as visible as the bat-bogey. The battle continued for more than an hour going back and forth between the two combatants. Harry was nearly ready to call it a tie when something unexpected happened. Ron froze Ginny's feet to the floor. Since she had lost the ability to move away from spells Ron decided to hit her with many small spells to keep her from unfreezing herself and then he'd slip in a disarm when he had a shot. Ginny held a shield with her wand and then waved her left hand and the ice melted. She then started to return shots on a surprised Ron. It was over quickly. While Ron was still gaping at her wandless magic, Ginny used his lapse and was able to disarm him.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic." A surprised Ron yelled.

"I didn't either." Ginny was rather shocked too but she hid it better, "I would have lost pretty soon if I didn't at least try it."

"Harry was that a legal move?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I never said a spell had to be cast with your wand." Harry said, "Congratulations Ginny." After that a flurry of money changing took place.

They had to break from Duel club again in mid March, when they held the drawings for teams in the Quidditch tournament. Instead of the Great Hall they moved the drawing out to the pitch. They ended up with sixty four teams and Hermione created a grid to show who was playing who. Harry's team was already listed at the top.

Professor McGonagall started the event, "Welcome everyone to the team drawing for the first annual Alumni Quidditch Tournament. We will have the captains enter and then we'll begin." Loud cheering filled the stadium as sixty four witches and wizards entered. Harry wasn't the only Hogwarts student who had decided to captain a team. Draco was there as well as Michael Corner and Ernie Macmillan. Harry thought there may be others that he couldn't see from his own spot. "Now to start us off we'll have a few words from the Peace Foundation. Viktor and Fleur joined Harry as he approached the podium.

"Welcome everyone," Fleur began, "Let me begin by telling you a little about this foundation…" Viktor took over when Fleur finished and then Harry followed him. Harry finished by thanking the foundation staff for their hard work.

A man from Magical Games and Sports was the next to talk. He thanked everyone for coming and said, "We decided to draw based on the order the applications were received. Mr. Potters group signed up first so if you would please draw a name from this bowl. Harry stuck his hand in and stirred it once. He grabbed at one of the pieces of paper, pulled it out and handed it to the man. He announced a name Harry didn't know and a person at the back whooped and made his way to the front. He shook Harry's hand and they smiled to the camera before moving off the platform for the next group to be chosen.

When all the teams were chosen Minerva got up again, "Congratulations all of you. We expect to see some great games ahead. The first games will be on April third. In order to get through all games we are adding one new rule. We have added a two hour time limit. If the snitch has not been caught at the end of the two hours the team with the highest score wins. In the case of a tie we will play additional ten minute increments until the tie is broken. As we get further in the tournament we reserve the right to extend the play time. All teams have heard and agree to the additional rules we have stated. Otherwise standard Ministry rules apply."

Before the day ended Gwenog and Harry talked to the man from Magical Games and Sports. When they explained the move Harry did he confirmed that as long as he didn't have his wand on his person the move was completely legal.

"Before I leave, can I see it?" the man asked. Harry complied and Gwenog provided the Omnioculars, "Amazing, simply amazing. I hope you get to use that in the tournament. Have you used it in a game before?"

"A couple of times during the second game of my sixth year. It seems like no one is ever near when the snitch decides to double back like that." Harry grinned.

"You must not have ever played with a professional grade snitch then." The man said, "They do that kind of thing all the time. Amateur grade generally makes more sweeping turns unless it reaches its limit."

The man turned and left before Harry could ask what he meant. Gwenog saw his confusion and said, "The amateur grade have a smaller distance limit. They can't move more than two miles from the center of the pitch. Professional is six miles."

"Is that written anywhere? I don't remember ever reading that before." Harry said.

"No I don't think so. I read everything I could on quidditch and I didn't learn about it until I started playing professionally." Gwenog replied, "Everyone understands the snitches tend to stick around but no one really cares why, it's rather anticlimactic when they find out."

By the time April began the Dueling club had its champions, one from each year. Professor McGonagall called all seven to the front and presented them a plaque. It listed the name and year for each champion. When they resumed their seats Minerva then stated, "I wouldn't want anyone to forget that this Saturday is the first game for the Alumni Tournament, I hope to see you all there."

Harry was slightly nervous. He could hear the crowd inside the locker room. He was sure he had never played quidditch in front of so many people. He tried not to let his nerves show as he did his pregame pep talk, "Ok, Oliver you're keeping. Ron stay sharp and watch the chasers see if you can detect patterns. Charlie and George will be the starting beaters, Alan and Chuck watch their beaters again patterns. Chasers are Gwenog, Ginny and Angelina, the rest of you split up between the keeper and chasers. Keeper watchers see if they're weak on one goal, chaser watchers patterns and weak players. Don't expect an easy team because it's the first round. Under other circumstances this could have been the final game. Any question? Great have a good game and make sure, above all else, you have fun."

Players started filing out of the room. Gwenog approached Harry, "Good talk. I don't think I could have done better myself."

Ginny was the last to leave just before Harry. She kissed him and said, "Good luck. And catch that snitch. I don't want this to be the only game I get to play with Gwenog."

"After this game," Harry said, "she'll be begging you to join the Harpies, just you watch."

"Right…" Ginny grinned at his belief in her abilities.

Seven people went to the bench and seven went into the air and the announcer started and it took Harry by surprise that it was Lee Jordan.

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Alumni Quidditch tournament. We are expecting some exciting games today and to start off the excitement we have Team Potter." Lee paused in his commentary to allow the cheers, "In the air today we have Captain Harry Potter with his team, chasers Gwenog Jones, Ginny Weasley, and Angelina Johnson beaters George and Charlie Weasley, keeper Oliver Wood and seeker Harry Potter. Most of the team is reprising the roles they played during school, the sole exception to that would be Charlie Weasley. He was a seeker in his day but I've heard telling that working with the dragons has left him with a little heft that is more befitting a beater. When I talked with him briefly a few days ago he said he preferred beater to seeker now days. The second team in today's match is…"

Lee continued talking about the other team and its players until the referee entered the stadium. Harry flew down and joined the other captain at the ref and shook his hand. They took to the air and the game was started. It was looking very one sided when in the first ten minutes Team Potter was ahead ten goals to zero. Harry decided that when they got up by fifteen he's sub some of the players. Ten minutes later after a penalty shot Harry called a time out.

The team gathered and he said, "Gwenog, Angelina, Ginny I want you to land. Send up Dean, Alicia and Rolanda. Oliver you land too and send up Ron."

"What you don't want to embarrass the pants off them?" Oliver asked.

"We'll still do that just with our second team. I want to make sure everyone gets to play some. After the first hour we'll switch out beaters. Ginny do you want to play seeker for a while?"

"No you go ahead. I think we'd have a riot if they don't get to see The Boy Who Lived to play quidditch." Ginny snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored what Ginny had said, "Tell Katie, Alan and Chuck they'll get to play soon." The players switched and the game began again. Harry was watching the snitch float over the announcement stands. He knew he could beat the other seeker to it, if the guy ever saw it; he just wanted to give everyone a chance to play. The other seeker went into a dive trying to lure Harry into a fake. Harry stayed right where he was and wondered who the seeker was. The game reached the hour point and Harry called time again. They gathered and he said, "Charlie and George great job send in Alan and Chuck. Rolanda how are you doing?"

"Fabulous," She smiled, "Don't think I've had this much fun in years."

"Alicia, Dean would you mind landing and sending in Katie and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good." Was the reply.

Those four landed and the four replacements showed up. Harry asked, "Anything you want to pass on?"

"The whole team is weak." Alicia said, "Not just one player. How come you didn't fall for his fake?"

"I've been watching the snitch for the last thirty minutes. At the time he dove it was hovering off to my right. I'll catch it before the two hours are up. But I'm not worried about it. It is four hundred to zero. If he catches it they at least get some points." Harry said.

"I can let in a goal or two if you want." Ron said, "Then you can give the people what they want with a cool catch."

"That sounds good." Harry grinned, "You don't mind?"

"I think we all know I can stop anything they have going." Ron stated.

There was no doubt by the entire team and probably the whole stadium on that point. The team went back to the game and ten minutes later Ron let himself fall for a fake and the other team finally got points on the board. With the score steadily rising and time creeping up on the two hour mark Harry watched the snitch move again between himself and the other seeker. This time he went after it. He went into a dive and the snitch tried to get away but it was no match for Harry's firebolt. He caught it, the whistle blew and the team gathered in a group hug.

Back on the ground they shook hands with the opposing team. When he got to the seeker he congratulated him on a good match and the man said, "You know I'm seeker for the Chudley Cannons. If you want to play professionally I bet I could get you on the team."

Harry smiled and said, "I'm not planning on playing professionally, thanks though."

The two teams gathered in the area for the media where they were asked for pictures and comments on the game. Back in the locker room the mood was buoyant. So for Harry's post game talk he said, "Excellent game everyone. I think we played really well together. I look forward to our next game."

"Quick question Harry, " Gwenog said, "Did I hear right. Did their seeker just offer to get you on as a seeker on the Cannons?"

"Yes."

"He really is stupid." Gwenog said, "I know you had been watching the snitch for the majority of the game. You would kick him out of first spot so quick his eyes would still be spinning a week later."

Ron was turning very red in one corner of the room. Harry went to talk to him to see what was up.

"I'm just embarrassed that I'm still a fan of the Cannons." Ron said, "I just can't give up hope that someday..."

"You're just loyal." Harry consoled his friend, "Although I think I would keep that loyalty a secret from the rest of the team for a least a little while."

Ron chuckled and left to get a shower before the next game began. When they had finished the girls were almost ready so Harry sat to wait while Ron went on to find Hermione and the seats. Three games later Harry was ready for a nap but instead he attended the party held in the Great Hall for all participants. Harry found himself constantly surrounded by well wishers. He really just wanted to sit by Ginny and relax for a while but at the moment he couldn't even see her. He started making his way towards where the Gryffindor table normally sat, trying to see over and through the crowds. After two hours he finally found Ginny talking with a group of women that included Gwenog. When she saw him nearing she conjured a chair and he fell into it.

"Tired?"

"Yes. You?"

"Not so much." Ginny grinned, "I've had the luxury of sitting here all evening chatting. Have you gotten any food?"

"No and I am not going to wade through the crowd to get it because it would take two more hours." Harry said, "I'll just go to the kitchens later and see if Kreacher can set me up with some leftovers."

With a pop Kreacher appeared at his elbow with a plate full of food and another with treacle tart, "Here yous is Master Harry."

"Kreacher you're the best, thanks." Harry smiled, "I'm starving and that looks perfect." The house elf popped away and Harry sat to eat.

"I've never seen a house elf do that before." Gwenog said.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled, "Kreacher is very fond of Harry. He stays here at Hogwarts when Harry's here and makes sure there is always food he likes on the table. He also insists on watching Harry's food for foreign substances."

"What kinds of substances does he need to watch for?" Gwenog asked.

"Love potions." Harry said.

"You're joking." Gwenog said.

"Not in the least," Ginny grimaced, "Kreacher has caught seven attempts at love potions and two pranks. That's just since Christmas."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning at the first of the days tournament games Bill approached Harry, "Great game yesterday."

"Thanks." Harry said, "How's Fleur?"

"About ready to start taking people's heads off." Bill grimaced, "The Healer says one more week then Victoire should be ready to be born."

"Excellent."

"We've finished checking out the Black Estate." Bill said, "There is plenty of dark magic to be cleared up. The first of the training exercises will begin tomorrow."

"Great." Harry said, "What about the other places?"

"A few senior curse breakers will begin looking at them tomorrow." Bill said, "You are the only person I've seen them treat this way. Not only are they using your property for a training exercise, but they're paying you for it by checking your other properties for free. I've never seen them turn down payment from anyone. You're turning the world on its ear you know."

"Someone needs to." Hermione interrupted, "They've been stuck in the mud for way to long. I think it's the first progress in the magical world since the middle ages."

Over the next couple of weekends the number of teams dwindled. Before the last two games of the first set was the final school game, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Harry was in the changing room as the assistant coach when Foster asked, "Are you sure you don't want to play? I'd feel terrible if we lose on my account."

"You'll do fine." Harry assured him, "And it's just a game if we lose we lose. No one will hold it against you."

"I will." Foster replied gloomily.

"You'll be the only one." Ron said.

Foster didn't need to worry. He didn't catch the snitch but Gryffindor was up by three hundred points so it ended as a victory anyway. Sunday started the second round of games for the tournament. Just as before Harry's team started the round. With only sixteen games to be played they decided to fit eight games in each weekend. Then the third round would start.

This time the game was harder. By the time Harry switched to his second team they were ahead by a slightly lower margin. Oliver had let in four goals; the other keeper had let in seventeen. They had been playing for thirty minutes when Harry finally spotted the snitch. It was near to the ground by the other team's goal and their seeker was closer. Harry kept one eye on the snitch and one on the other seeker as he slowly drifter towards the snitch. He was almost even with the other seeker when the snitch moved and he went into his dive. The other seeker followed lucky for Harry the snitch had moved toward the racing seekers instead of away from them. As they neared the ground the other seeker slowed falling behind Harry. At the last second he pulled up on his broom turning toward the approaching snitch and caught it as it ran into his hand. His toes marred the grass where his feet plowed until he could gain some of the altitude back and then slow down and land. At the party that night Harry made sure he was sitting by Ginny first and then let people come to him to talk. And since he had classes the next day he was able to make excuses and leave the party earlier than the previous one.

His next week's classes were quiet. Part way through his Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth year class he had a disruption. Dennis Creevey landed on the floor with a thud. For a moment the room was silent then Harry asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No sir." Albert Bangs replied though he was trying not to laugh.

Dennis couldn't hold it in and started laughing. It only took a moment before Albert joined him and started laughing too. Harry shook his head and said, "I would like you two to stay after class and explain. For now try to get it together and sit back in your seat please." The two continued to snicker until the bell sounded for the end of the period. After the class emptied Harry turned to the boys, "Who wants to start?"

"Sorry Harry." Dennis said, "I was teasing him, but I wasn't prepared for him to give me a shove."

"I'm sorry too." Albert said, "I didn't mean to shove him hard enough to fall out of the chair." With that the two boys cracked up again.

"Alright since you weren't acting in anger I'm going to let this go." Harry said, "But try to contain your antics in class please I don't want to have to separate you."

"Yes sir." Came the reply as they left the room.

Minerva stepped out of the shadows, "Well that was a switch. I guess your plan worked." Harry tapped the chair with his wand and a report came out. Minerva was confused, "What's that?"

"A little spell I put on the chair." Harry said, "I had quit checking it because there was no problem. It gives me an overview of what happened during the class. I wanted to make sure that as they were sitting here for punishment they weren't hurting each other."

"What does it say?"

Harry read it and started laughing, "Dennis is trying to set up Albert with his female muggle cousin." Harry tapped the chair again and said, "I don't think I need that spell anymore."

"That may be an invasion of privacy." Minerva said.

"It only gives an overview of what one said that the other found offensive." Harry said, "Then any spells that were used. The spells off now so is that ok?"

"Just don't use it again."

Saturday was the beginning of the third round of the tournament. Only eight teams were left and these games would have a four hour limit. With two games played each day. Harry and Draco were the first team to play. Harry was playing against Tom Dorgan, the professional seeker Draco had. Like Harry, Draco tended to switch out players on the hour so everyone could play. This was the first game that Harry had Ginny and Charlie take turns being a seeker. It was more for them to get a feel for the position again than it was to rest but he didn't want to tell anyone else that. As the game was played it proved to be the toughest game yet. Scoring was almost nonexistent it was twenty to fifty by the beginning of the third hour. Harry took flight again as the seeker and had Ron playing keeper. Gwenog, Ginny and Angelina were chasers while George and Charlie were the beaters. Harry had barely managed to escape a bludger when he spotted the snitch. It was closer to him at the moment but moving away. Harry sped towards it with Tom hot on his heels.

Both had excellent brooms so it was down to luck and skill. As Tom pulled even with Harry he moved to knock Harry out of the way. Harry saw the ploy and rolled under his broom coming up on the other side of Tom. The man grinned widely and tried again. This time he moved over and down so Harry couldn't roll but he was prepared for that and pulled up. Before he could try anything else the snitch switched directions. They both made to grab it but it was out of reach. Tom pulled hard on his broom to turn as Harry performed his first public switchback and had the snitch before Tom got all the way around.

The crowd was silent for a moment and then went into a frenzy of screaming and stomping celebrating the win. When they landed Tom stalked over, "How did you get turned around so quick?"

Gwenog was there and said, "He performed the move known as the Potter Switchback."

"What's that?" Tom started.

But a man from the crowd shouted, "He cheated he has to have a wand on him to perform that move." That was followed by an outcry from the spectators and it took the ref ten minutes to get order again. He had everyone step away from Harry as he was searched for a wand.

When no wand was found Harry said, "I'm going to do it again now that you know I don't have a wand on me. Feel free to watch as close as you want."

Many people had Omnioculars and watched him do the move. When he landed Tom said, "I think you still have a wand hidden on you. You disappear and reappear going the other direction."

"Wait." The head of the Ministry Department for Magical Games and Sports approached the group and announced for the entire stadium to hear, "Mr. Potter and Ms. Jones approached me months ago about this move. We at the department have thoroughly checked the validity of this move and it was approved. We even had Aurors come and check him for a wand and he does not carry one in the game. Auror Robards is here and has agreed to check him again." The Auror check him over and said he did not carry a wand and his team was declared the winner.

At the party Harry spent the whole time describing how he did the move. Two weekends were left of the tournament and Harry decided he was ready for it to end. He was so tired of crowds and attention that he was ready to scream. His classes for the next two weeks were reviews for the tests coming up in the third week. It seemed like the week flew by and it was time to play in the next round of the tournament. The next game wasn't as hard and Harry's team won by a fairly wide margin and would be in the final game.

As they lined up to enter the stadium for the last time Harry was smiling widely. Gwenog asked, "You seem really excited to be in this last round."

"He's just ready for all the attention to be over." Ginny said.

The rest of the team laughed as the launched themselves into the air to begin the final game of the tournament. Harry shook the other captain's hand and flew up to his spot in the air. The game was rough and at the end of the first hour the teams were tied at thirty points each. At the end of the second our Harry's team was ahead by three goals. In the fourth hour Harry sensed a change in the game. His team had surged up by seventeen goals and their players seemed to be keeping a distance instead of engaging close in. He didn't have time to think on it as the snitch was spotted and he went after it. It was a rough go dodging bludgers and the opposing seeker. The snitch had just changed direction and Harry did his switchback when there was a gasp from the audience. A green light was moving toward Harry. He saw Ginny get hit hard with a bludger and it moved her into the spells path. Before the thought about it he did another switchback and reached Ginny just before the spell did. He knew he had gotten her out of its path but he wasn't so sure about himself until he felt a wave of power hit him from behind. He made it to the ground before he passed out.

When he woke up in the hospital later he first looked for Ginny and found her sleeping peacefully in the next bed. From the other side Gwenog said, "We won if you're interested."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Actually we would like to know that from you." Auror Robards said, "What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing that green curse flying at me and then Ginny was hit by a bludger that stunned her and set her in the spells path. I turned to go after her and grabbed her hoping to block the curse. I felt an explosion at my back and something hit my head but I think I was able to land. Who sent the spell and was it the killing curse?"

"The man was apprehended almost before the spell was released." Robards said, "You were out of danger of it but you are right that Ginny was in the path. And it was the AK. Spectators around the man jumped him and held him until Aurors arrived. As for your rescue you disappeared from one spot and reappeared next to Ginny, grabbed her off her broom just before the spell would have hit her. Her broom took the spell and was destroyed that's what hit you in the head. You were probably ten feet off the ground when you fell off your broom and landed on your back. Ginny suffered from a concussion and woke up earlier. She knows what happened."

"Who was he?"

"A man who doesn't like your style of teaching." Minerva said, "The father of one of your sixth year girls."

"The man's wife has been talking to Aurors." Robards said, "It looks like you did them a great favor. He was abusive to them, now he'll get life in Azkaban and won't be able to hurt them anymore."

"But I didn't do anything." Harry said, "The spectators caught him."

"It was a group of your seventh year class." Robards said, "He was hit by twenty different spells and held by Longbottom at the throat, Abbott with her wand up his nose, Boot and Malfoy each had an arm."

The Weasley's came into the room led by Molly. When she reached Harry she pulled him into a tight hug. After a few moments Harry said, "Mum, can't breathe."

"What kind of stunt was that?" Molly said after she let go, "You could have died, Ginny could have died, you saved her again…" She continued to ramble making absolutely no sense for ten minutes until Arthur was able to calm her down.

"You said we won," Harry said to Gwenog, "What happened after I passed out?"

"We called a time out and I had Charlie take over as seeker." Gwenog started.

"It was great; I forgot how much I love playing a rough game like that." Charlie interrupted.

"The other team was so tired by the time we got back to play they were dragging and we got ahead by three more goals." Gwenog tried to continue.

"Then I saw the snitch and caught it." Charlie said, "We won by three hundred and fifty points. We're missing the party though."

"No problem, I'm kind of partied out." Harry said.

Gwenog punched Charlie in the arm, "He asked me not you."

Charlie grinned back at her with absolutely no remorse and said, "So very sorry."

Harry watched the exchange between the two and decided to ask Ginny later how close in age they were. Madam Pomfrey interrupted his thoughts "Alright everyone out my patients need their rest." Harry lay back and was asleep before the room emptied.

By the end of the next week Harry was ready for a break. One of the first people to approach him after the tests were over was Megan Abbot. She apologized for her father's attempt on his life and thanked him for all his help over the year.

"I'm glad he's not hurting you or your Mum anymore." Harry said.

On the train ride home Harry's door way was never empty. Just as soon as one person would leave another would take their place. By the time they were reaching the station the line still hadn't stopped and Harry's nerves were beginning to show. Ron finally just shut the door and locked it so no one else could stop, "What are you worried about Harry?"

"I'm afraid we'll have more unhappy parents on the platform." Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall told the prefects that there would be Aurors on the platform for crowd control." Hermione said.

"She should have just let me apparate back and avoid all this." Harry said.

"Have you taken the notice me not spell off your ring?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes, I took it off last week." Ginny said, "I still haven't had many comments."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Harry asked.

"If you want to stay in one piece I'd avoid that question in the future." Ginny said.

The station was a mad house, but in a good way. Many people stopped to thank Harry for teaching. Or to congratulate him on his team's victory in the quidditch tournament and make sure he was in good health. Several expressed their gratitude on his victory over Voldemort and joining the Auror office. There were a few disparaging comments about him but all in all it was better than he thought it would be. But not by much. Toward the end of the crowd a man lunged forward and caught Harry by the shoulder.

"My name is Allan Banks and I want to talk to you." The man said.

The Aurors were close but didn't interfere. Harry said, "You must be Albert's father. He's an excellent student you must be so proud."

Allan pulled back and said, "Yes I am. Thank you. I do however have issue with how you taught."

"I can understand that." Harry replied, "I don't expect everyone to agree with my point of view. What would you like to discuss?"

"Your view on muggles and why that should be brought up in defense class." The man said.

"Have you spent any time in the muggle world Mr. Banks?" Harry asked.

"No. Every place I've seen has been dirty and had ignorant, dirty muggles infesting it and I don't wish to see any more. We're lucky the Ministry take such care of the muggle side of the station for us." Allan said.

"Mr. Weasley, quick question." Harry turned, "The ministry doesn't take care of the muggle side of the station do they? Isn't it up to the muggle government?"

"Yes that's right." Arthur replied.

"So Mr. Banks I am assuming you mean the apparition points located around the city are the only other places you've been?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"You do realize that the reason those are apparition points is because they are out of the main stream of the city." Harry said, "Muggles store trash in the alleys so that its stay's out of sight for them. Then once or twice a week a truck picks it all up and takes it to the place where they destroy it. They can't just banish it they have to deal with it. So deciding that muggles are dirty animals because of their alleys is like saying all wizard are evil based on your view of Knockturn alley."

"But why even bring it up in DADA class. It's not part of the class in any way." Allan said.

"Muggles were brought up during a discussion on Voldemort. Kids wondered why he hated them so bad so I had to explain that Voldemort was a half blood and hated his muggle father for abandoning him." Harry said, "After that muggles were a subject that would pop up now and then. I don't ignore any question; I answer them to the best of my ability."

"How do you know so much about You-Know-Who?" Several kids chuckled at the question and Allan gave them a weird look.

"They are laughing because I don't allow anyone to say You-Know-Who in class. They either call him Voldemort or Tom Riddle which was his name. I know about him because Albus Dumbledore told me. He studied the man extensively and then told me everything." Harry stated, "That knowledge is what led to Tom's downfall."

An Auror approached Harry and said, "Sorry Mr. Potter but I'm going to have to ask you to keep moving. People are still trying to get off the train."

"Sure." Harry smiled and then reached to shake Allan Banks hand, "Have a nice day Mr. Banks."

Harry was glad his teaching time was over. Although in years to come he would see it as a high point in his life and choose to return to it.


End file.
